


Cuestión de pertenencia

by HoneySugar



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Baile de graduación, Celos, Experimento social, M/M, No sé qué poner we, Romance, Salseo(?), Vida Escolar, ZaDr, ZaKr, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneySugar/pseuds/HoneySugar
Summary: A tres semanas del baile de graduación, Dib comenzó a notar que Zim y Keef parecían tener una relación más allá de una "amistad", noticia que el azabache no pareció tomar ni con un poco de agrado.
El invasor por su parte, tenía otros planes en mente, sin tener idea de que sus acciones parecían provocar un efecto distinto al esperado tanto en el pelirrojo como en el amante de lo paranormal.
Tres semanas.
Tres semanas para que Zim pueda ejecutar su nuevo plan.
Tres semanas para que Dib pueda aceptar sus sentimientos por el invasor, para hacerle quedar en claro al Irken que no puede estar con otra persona. Nadie tenía el derecho. 
Era cuestión de pertenencia.





	1. Cuestión de pertenencia

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que nadie aquí va a leer este fanfic porque en esta página sólo hay gringos, pero no importa, igual siempre quise publicar algo aquí :'v <3  
> Y si eres hispanohablante, bueno, te jamón con queso. No tengo mucho para comentar del fic que no se haya dicho en la introducción, sólo que, espero que guste, a una posible audiencia de una o dos personas a lo mucho(?). 
> 
> Faltas de ortografía, me disculpo.

Cuestión de pertenencia.

 

Lunes por la mañana.

Dib cerró la libreta en la cual estuvo haciendo garabatos durante toda la clase de matemáticas, tenía una mueca de frustración en su rostro, apoyando su mejilla en su mano izquierda, miraba de reojo al invasor sentado en su pupitre. 

Las cosas cambiaron mucho.

No supo cuándo es que de los estudios de nivel básico en la eskuela, ya estaba a prácticamente nada de terminar la *preparatorya. Los alumnos de la señorita Bitters fueron madurando física y psicológicamente, muchos se fueron y otros se integraron, pero ese exótico chico de piel verde seguía ahí.

Quizás la evidencia de que Zim no había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo podría ser suficiente para demostrar que era un extraterrestre, pero las humillaciones que pasó durante toda su infancia, le advertían que volver a arriesgarse a experimentar ese tipo de burlas por querer exponerlo no valdrían la pena, menos cuando se suponía que ahora era el “adulto responsable y maduro” del cual su padre estaba tan orgulloso.

Aunque para ser sincero, ya tampoco se encontraba muy interesado en mantener ese estatus de persona normal.

El timbre del instituto sonó indicando así la media hora de almuerzo que les daban. Zim se bajó de su asiento que para ser sincero, le quedaba un poco grande. Seguía conservando su pequeña estatura de infante, la misma fea peluca cubriendo sus antenas y esos pupilentes de color púrpura intenso, inclusive mantenía las mismas expresiones que hace seis años, cuando puso su primer pie en ese planeta. Dib se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la salida, levantando su mano derecha en dirección hasta al invasor con las intenciones de moverle la peluca y así conseguir molestarlo un poco, porque claro, era su típica relación con Zim ¿qué sería de él si no lograba fastidiarle siempre? Casi se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro cuando un chico un poco más bajo que él se interpuso en su camino.

Tenía cabello pelirrojo y rizado rapado de medio lado, con una piel rosácea y ropa de colores bastante fosforescentes para su gusto. Este chico sujetó al alienígena del hombro para atraerlo de forma más amistosa, a lo cual el invasor sólo reaccionó con un gruñido, continuando su camino hacia la cafetería.

El joven Membrana abrió sus ojos de la impresión, era la primera vez que veía que alguien se acercara de una manera tan familiar al extraterrestre, claro, no tratándose de Gir o Minimoose, peor fue la impresión cuando de antemano conocía a esa persona.

¿Desde cuándo Keef se volvió tan cercano a Zim?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Gaz de cuarto semestre de preparatorya sentó su trasero en la misma mesa donde su hermano se encontraba “comiendo” su almuerzo, o más bien, fingiendo que comía su almuerzo. Lo único que había hecho durante diez minutos fue picar su ahora frío puré de patatas con el tenedor, su vista sin despegarse un instante de la pareja de conocidos sentados a unos quince metros de él, ni siquiera pareció prestar atención cuando la joven de cabello lila se sentó, lo cual a pesar de estar atenta con la lectura en su libro, ella notó.

― ¿Ahora qué sucede contigo, Dib? 

Preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada de su lectura, fue entonces cuando su hermano pareció percatarse de que ella estaba ahí.

―Gaz ¿ya notaste que Zim y Keef están juntos ahora, verdad?

No podía evitar seguir siendo un poco paranoico cuando su hermana se encontraba cerca, y finalmente en todo el día, pudo expresar su preocupación acerca de ese suceso extraño que presenció hace unos pocos minutos. Miró a su hermana menor quien dejaba el libro sobre la mesa, pero que en ningún momento le volteó a ver.

― ¿Y eso qué tiene de raro? ¿Te sientes mal porque el alíen tiene más amigos que tú? ― Levantó su ceja de forma desinteresada. El mayor de los Membrana simplemente frunció el ceño ante aquella respuesta.

―¿No recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo Zim me pidió ayuda para deshacerse de Keef? ¡Si lo está buscando ahora, obviamente significa que está planeando hacer algo con él! ― Contestó con un tono de voz bastante frustrado, ése era su intento patético intentando demostrar que sus preocupaciones no eran por una razón tan enfermiza. Llevó sus manos a su rostro volviendo a dirigir su atención al Irken, algo llamó su atención; El chico pelirrojo intentaba alimentar al extraterrestre. Golpeaba una cuchara con un poco de guisantes contra su mejilla, obviamente el Irken la rechazaba con un gesto no muy amigable, pero ¿por qué no lo había golpeado o al menos quitado la cuchara?

¿Eso acaso era normal?

Dib se levantó de su asiento y por su mente se cruzaron dos ideas; ir con ese par en ese mismo instante y crear un alboroto del que después se arrepentiría o irse a otro lugar para evitarse ver a esos dos cuyos actos eran dignos de una pareja.

Una pareja.

No fue cuestión de mucho para que Dib se encontrara en el pasillo que llevaba a su próxima clase. No supo por qué el hecho de cuestionarse si Zim y Keef eran una pareja le sentó como un fuerte dolor de estómago.

Zim no podía ser pareja de Keef, era un imbécil ingenuo, sin contar de las veces que el invasor intentó deshacerse de él, era empalagoso y molesto. Pero la mayor razón por la que Dib se convencía a sí mismo de que ellos no podrían estar juntos, era por cuestión de pertenencia.

Dib conoció a Zim hace seis años, y fue prácticamente desde ese momento que decidió dedicar su vida a obsesionarse con ese estúpido alíen. Quién sabía cuántas noches pasó en vela monitoreando todos sus movimientos, espiando todos sus planes, arruinando todos sus intentos para dominar a la tierra. Nadie en el mundo conocía mejor a Zim que él, las tantas cosas le desagradaban y qué otras pocas le gustaban, sobre su pequeño gusto hacia los waffles, su debilidad por el agua, su exilio del imperio Irken.

Zim prácticamente le pertenecía en muchos sentidos, y no podía permitir que alguien simplemente llegara como si nada y quisiera reclamar algo que era suyo. Si Zim fuera a ser pareja de alguien, ¡era su derecho ser ese alguien!

¿Suyo? ¿Realmente tuvo ese pensamiento? Quiso abofetearse a sí mismo por tan horrible pensamiento. No podía ver a su enemigo como su pertenencia, menos como su pareja, eso iba en contra de cualquier ley de los némesis o algo así, supuso. Pero imaginar que el invasor se encontraba saliendo con uno de los humanos que tanto criticaba y aborrecía, no terminaba de agradarle mucho.

La siguiente clase que tuvieron fue la de biología, la cual tenía que ser tomada dentro de un laboratorio. Las mesas especiales de aproximadamente un metro estaba distribuidas de manera en que los alumnos tuvieran que trabajar en parejas. El joven Membrana tenía por compañero al invasor, quien actualmente se entretenía manteniendo el equilibrio con su pluma sobre sus labios en forma de pato. Aún recordaba el escándalo que hizo Zim para tener su mesa de laboratorio sólo para él, pero por más caprichos que hizo, debido a la escases de bancas y materiales tuvo que quedarse con un compañero, compañero que no casualmente, era Dib.

A pesar de que el alienígena se hubiese molestado, aprendió a al menos trabajar de manera pacífica con el azabache. Debían admitir que su relación si bien no era la más saludable, mejoró bastante en los últimos años, cuando Dib comenzó a desistir un poco de querer exponerlo ante el mundo y Zim entró en una depresión al enterarse del destierro de sus altísimos.

―Zim. ―Le llamó por su nombre el chico más alto, con una voz un poco… Severa. El alíen volteó a verlo alzando una ceja.

― ¿Qué quieres, mono Dib?― La pluma cayó de sus labios cuando habló, y no se molestó en recogerla por el momento. El chico de ojos color miel tragó saliva sin estar muy seguro de cómo preguntar eso sin que pareciera que le importaba mucho.

― ¿Desde cuándo Keef y tú volvieron a ser amigos? 

― ¿Eso importa?― Pareció un poco molesto al responder, eso Dib no lo dejó pasar por alto.

―Sabes que si estás tramando algo voy a descubrirlo― Amenazó sin dudarlo un poco, entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera desafiarlo.

―Haz lo que quieras, zángano Dib― Le respondió sin muchos ánimos, pero aún con esa voz que mostraba desprecio hacia el humano. Dib sólo pudo suspirar pasándose la mano por su enorme mechón de cabello azabache que tenía como peinado, era inútil discutir con Zim, pero incluso si no se lo decía, más temprano que tarde lo averiguaría.

―Tsk…

No quiso prestar más atención al resto de la clase, todo lo que actualmente enseñaban ya lo sabía de hace muchos años atrás, cuando su padre lo obligaba a involucrarse en la “ciencia real” y le hacía pasar horas enteras ya fuera en el laboratorio o repasando algunos libros de ciencia, física, química o biología.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que las clases finalmente concluyeran, estaban en la clase de historia, la más aburrida y tediosa de todas. Varios alumnos despegaban sus rostros de los pupitres despertando de sus incómodas siestas para recoger sus cosas y finalmente irse a casa, el chico de ojos ámbar no fue una excepción y tomó su mochila en su hombro, notando con recelo como la escena de la mañana se volvía a repetir frente a sus ojos. 

Keef mantenía una sonrisa carismática y una expresión alegre cuando recargaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa de Zim y redactaba de manera insoportablemente rápida lo que estuvo haciendo en su fin de semana. No entendía cómo es que el invasor, quien tenía menos paciencia que él, podía soportar todo eso, cuando él ya le hubiera sujetado a Keef de la playera ordenándole que le dejara en paz desde hace un par de horas atrás.

Por el bien de su salud mental decidió ignorarlo, saliendo del salón de clases como todos los demás estudiantes quienes platicaban y bromeaban entre ellos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos en camino a su casillero, notó como un par de chicas colocaban en las paredes un anuncio de color magenta, mismo anuncio que estaba distribuido por todos los pasillos del instituto. Con un poco de intriga el azabache se acercó a leer, notando inmediatamente una imagen impresa de un chico junto con una chica bailando en un escenario iluminado al mayor estilo de una discoteca de los años 70.

El cartel anunciaba el baile que hacía la escuela durante el verano, justo después de la graduación de los alumnos de último grado, graduación que se realizaría dentro de tres semanas. Entre lo más destacado, se mencionaba invitar casi obligatoriamente a una pareja para el baile, así como la coronación del rey y la reina del baile.

Dib acomodó sus lentes sin mucho interés y retomó su camino. Ir a un baile actualmente era lo menos relevante para él, sólo podía imaginarse que estaría solo en alguna mesa sentado, bebiendo de licor barato mezclado en su bebida mientras veía como todos aquellos que se burlaron de él en su infancia bailarían junto con una hermosa chica, mientras él estaba ahí sin hacer nada. Una visualización que desde un inicio ya le provocaba malestar. 

Caminó hasta salir del instituto encontrándose a unos pocos metros con su aterradora hermana menor, aún enganchada con el libro que leía desde el almuerzo, ella le dirigió una mirada fugaz y después no le tomó más importancia cuando su hermano decidió acercarse. Sin decirse nada, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa. Para muchos el silencio podría parecer incómodo, especialmente cuando te encuentras con alguien tan aterrador como Gaz, pero para ambos hermanos, era casi un hecho de que mantener la boca cerrada era la mejor manera de no iniciar posteriores discusiones, que en mayor parte afectarían a Dib.

Antes de girar por una esquina, quizás como un mal capricho de su mente, Dib tuvo la decisión de voltearse a ver por última vez el instituto, buscando con la mirada a alguien en particular, sin tardarse mucho en encontrarlo, notó como el alíen de piel verde bajaba las escaleras acompañado del pelirrojo más alto, quien por el movimiento de sus labios parecía que no se había callado aún. Sin pensarlo detuvo su caminata, su hermana Gaz instintivamente también lo hizo, por primera vez apartando su vista de su libro para verlo directamente. 

― ¿No vas a seguir?

―No. ― Respondió sin pensar en la respuesta un segundo.

―Entonces dejaré de perder mi tiempo. ― concluyó ella mientras seguía su camino. ― Y no vayas a llegar tarde a casa, porque papá va a joderme preguntándome dónde estás.

Dib no tomó muy enserio la amenaza de su hermana, contrariamente ya se estaba alejando aún si ella no había terminado de hablar, iba precisamente a seguir a ese par, debía saber qué es lo que se traían ambos. 

Pero… ¿Por qué algo muy dentro le decía que en verdad no quería saber eso?

Se aseguró de que la distancia que mantenía fuera lo suficiente como para no ser notado por ellos, pero tampoco para perderlos de vista, aunque incluso si los perdía, por la dirección a la que se dirigían podía estar casi seguro de que iban a la casa de Zim, y ya se sabía el camino hasta allá de memoria. No podía escuchar la conversación de ambos, pero veía como de vez en cuando el chico de ojos color esmeralda acariciaba la peluca azabache del más bajo, causándole notoriamente estremecerse de manera no muy discreta, a lo cual Keef reaccionaba riéndose. 

Dentro de sí, estaba hecho una furia, resignándose a ver cómo ese pelirrojo le ponía manos encima al invasor sin que él pudiera hacer nada, bueno, no sin parecer un stalker acosador celoso psicópata. 

Después de estar caminando unas cinco cuadras más teniendo que soportar los mimos de los chicos delante de él, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Zim, tan horrenda y sin sentido como siempre, sólo que se veía algo sucia, con la pintura desgastada y el jardín con más adornos de lo usual, eso debió ser obra de Gir, supuso.

Mientras que Dib mantenía su distancia, veía como Keef y Zim conversaban, y cómo el invasor al intentar entrar a su casa el joven pelirrojo parecía querer evitarlo, después de unos veinte segundos aproximadamente, el más alto pareció rendirse, y tomando desprevenido al Irken, lo sujetó de la nuca y le plantó un rápido beso en los labios.

Aparentemente, eso tomó jodidamente desprevenidos a ambos, tanto al alíen como al amante de lo paranormal, quien en ese momento, tenía sus manos hechas puño apretadas con tal fuerza que incluso enterraba sus uñas sobre su piel, causándole pequeñas heridas.

No supo por qué.

Pero estaba furioso. Ése es el tipo de cosas que alguien se tomaría personal, lo supo inmediatamente.

Y Keef se lo pagaría.

Era cuestión de pertenencia.

Y Zim le pertenecía. Eso no estaba en duda.


	2. Salsa de barbacoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que su plan marchara a la perfección, incluso si debido a eso tenía que mancharse las manos con un poco de salsa de barbacoa.
> 
> Lo sé, es un asco de resumen, pero io sólo quería poner un resumen(?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No esperé que nueve personas leyeran el fic, seré sincera, no esperaba que si quiera recibiera visitas, pero igual agradezco sus kudos <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Este capítulo está más enfocado desde el punto de vista de zim, aunque también se mostrará un poco de lo que piensa Dib
> 
> No dejo más mierdas y paso a la lectura, que espero disfruten <3

Desde que Zim entró a su casa, seguía sin poder sacarse la sensación del dulce tacto de Keef en sus labios. Él nunca experimentó algo así, ni siquiera con otro Irken, quizás lo llegó a pensar, pero seguía siendo demasiado inocente con eso.

Supuso que el pelirrojo ya se había ido de su patio, pues antes de que pudiera decir algo, el invasor ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Se asomó desde su ventana para comprobar que no hubiera nadie, y efectivamente, lo púnico en su jardín eran los gnomos guardianes y un montón de basura. Frunció el ceño al ver eso. 

― ¡Gir!―Llamó a su torpe asistente robot, quien en menos de dos segundos entró a la sala de estar con una malteada de chocolate en su mano derecha. El pequeño androide adquirió una pose recta y con un saludo militar se dirigió al extraterrestre, derramando gran parte de su malteada en el piso al hacer esto, mientras cambiaba sus ojos del color turquesa habitual por unos rojos. 

― ¡Gir, a sus órdenes, amo!― Dicho esto, volvió a su antigua pose con una sonrisita tonta dando un sorbo a lo poco que quedaba de su bebida. Zim señaló el jardín con una expresión molesta.

― ¡Ve a limpiar todo ese desorden, ahora! 

― ¡Enseguida, amo! ― Gritó con emoción y corrió a hacer lo que Zim le ordenó. Cogió del sofá su disfraz de perrito verde y se lo colocó antes de salir al patio, lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a hacer un hoyo en la tierra. Para ese entonces, el Irken ya no le estaba prestando atención. Se despojó de su peluca y las lentillas, dejando sus antenas y sus ojos enteramente magenta descubiertos. Fue hasta la cocina para entrar por el inodoro y jalar de la palanca, comenzando a ser absorbido hasta que entró en un tubo que lo llevaría hacia su base. Sentándose sobre su silla, presionó un botón de su teclado y la inmensa pantalla mostró un montón de planos colocados uno sobre otro, escritos en un desconocido alfabeto. 

―Computadora, registra el avance de la investigación. ―Habló en voz alta mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla y ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca. ―El humano Keef después de aceptar mi petición de emparejamiento, ha mostrado una conducta diferente, tal parece que los humanos comienzan a actuar de manera más cariñosa y gentil cuando se encuentran enlazados a otros, ahora la pregunta es, si el mismo efecto surgirá cuando Keef descubra mi verdadera forma… ― Estaba por más que claro que no había mencionado ni una palabra al pelirrojo sobre su procedencia aún, pero tendría que hacerlo para el progreso de su importante investigación, y en caso de que el chico amenazara con revelárselo a todo el mundo, haría lo mismo que con Dib, fingir inocencia, o en el peor de los casos, borrarle la memoria.

―Hoy el sujeto de pruebas… Hizo algo que no hizo ayer, juntó sus labios con los de Zim, y según mis investigaciones previas, eso es un beso, una demostración de afecto común para los terrícolas quienes sostienen alguna relación del tipo amorosa con otros de su especie. ― Un pequeño rubor de color magenta se mantuvo en sus pómulos por un corto lapso de tiempo cuando volvió a recordar el suceso.

No se suponía que eso fuera parte de la investigación, aunque si ya había empezado no lo iba a dejar a medio camino, iría hasta las últimas consecuencias, y si todo daba éxito como él esperaba, ese planeta sucumbiría en la ruina y él finalmente volvería a ser aceptado con el único nombre por el cual lo daría todo. “Invasor Zim”

Empezó a teclear algunas cosas en aquel idioma extraño, modificando los anteriores planos de su pantalla, finalmente presionó un pequeño botón táctil y guardó su trabajo apagando la computadora al instante, se pasaba sus manos por las antenas mentalizando cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Era pareja de Keef, pero entre ellos aún no surgía un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte. Debía asegurarse de ganarse completamente su amor antes de tres semanas si es que quería que avanzara su investigación, porque durante la noche del baile, ejecutaría la primer parte de su plan.

Salió de su silla y caminó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala con una iluminación rosada y púrpura, un cable emergió del techo y se enganchó a su pak, recargándolo de energía, mientras que él se metía a una cápsula de cristal color granate para relajarse un rato, un líquido comenzó a llenar la cápsula por completo, dejando al alíen en completo reposo. Ya después trabajaría en los detalles finales de su brillante plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el invasor salió de su casa, notó dos cosas importantes; Había cinco hoyos de tamaño inquietantemente grande en su jardín, y Keef estaba parado fuera de su casa al igual que el día de ayer. Llevaba una camiseta azul con el rostro de un unicornio morado justo en medio, pantalones con un montón de bolsillos de un verde fosforescente que dañarían la vista de cualquiera en un día de mucho sol, y sobre todo, tenía con él dos bolsas de papel color café. Al ver al extraterrestre le sonrió gentilmente mientras daba unos cuantos pasos dentro del jardín, ignorando el hecho de que ahora había unos agujeros enormes ahí.

―Hey Zim, buenos días ¿Adivina qué?

El Irken cerró la puerta de su casa mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, caminando con él afuera del patio, ya después le ordenaría a Minimoose que lo arreglara. Él era su ayudante más competente.

― No le hagas adivinanzas a Zim. ― Al parecer al pelirrojo le hizo gracia su comentario

―Te hice el almuerzo. ― Keef alzó las dos bolsas que traía, algo olía deliciosamente bien ahí dentro. Zim arqueó una ceja, como si sólo preguntara “por qué”, el pelirrojo pareció entender eso.

―Bueno, ayer noté que a ti realmente no te gusta la comida de la cafetería, y no te juzgo, a veces a mí me enferma también, es por eso que quise hacerte algo yo mismo. ― Sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían brillar con la inocencia y alegría más grande del mundo, y de por si su piel que ya tenía una tonalidad rosácea adquiría un ligero carmín en sus mejillas. ―Espero que te guste… Y… Que también sirva de disculpa por lo de ayer, no te gustó que te besara ¿verdad?

Zim no parecía entender por qué, pero algo en su forma de ser lo convertía irritablemente adorable, ese tono triste en su voz le hizo sentirse un poco, sólo un poco mal por su comportamiento de ayer, pero actualmente, pensaba más en su investigación que en otra cosa, si quería progresar, necesitaba mantener a Keef a su lado, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

―No fue eso… Es sólo que Zim no está acostumbrado, eso es todo.

Eso pareció alegrarlo, quien ahora sonreía con más alegría, aun manteniendo una postura relajada.

― ¿Eso significa que nunca habías dado tu primer beso?

―Se puede decir que no.

―Entonces me alegro de ser el primero. ― Alzó su mano libre para sujetar al más bajito del hombro y atraerlo mientras seguían caminando. Zim aún no se acostumbraba del todo a eso, pero si quería que su plan tuviera éxito, tendría que soportar más de esas acciones, y quizás, quién sabe, quizás con el tiempo se volvería soportable.

Después de ir andando durante varias cuadras más sin que Keef dejara de hablar de cosas poco importantes, llegaron al instituto. El invasor, a quién realmente no le importaba mucho las críticas sobre él (siempre y cuando no se tratasen sobre críticas de que era un alíen), no se molestó en apartar el agarre que tenía el pelirrojo sobre su hombro. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo principal, recibiendo varias miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos, especialmente hombres, quienes se contaban cosas a sus espaldas y después soltaban pequeñas risas.

Cuando llegó a su taquilla, Zim finalmente se soltó del más alto y abrió el casillero sacando una pequeña libreta color granate.

―Te veré en el almuerzo. ― Le dijo Keef conteniendo los deseos por darle otro beso, resignándose sólo a palmear su mejilla de forma cariñosa mientras se seguía para ir a su aula de clases.

Zim agradeció que sólo compartieran las clases de economía e historia un par de veces a la semana, necesitaba un descanso después de tantas muestras de afecto.

Del casillero sacó una pluma y recargado contra su propia mano, comenzó a apuntar los pequeños avances de su investigación hasta ahora.

“Esta vez Keef me trajo el almuerzo, creo que si sigo así, dentro de dos semanas se formará el vínculo que he estado buscando, pero me preocupa un poco que pueda actuar de manera inesperada, no sólo él ha estado actuando diferente, el mono Dib ayer nos siguió hasta mi casa, creo que está comenzando a sospechar de mi brillante plan, debo hacer algo con ese entrometido”

Terminó de escribir mientras volvía a guardar todo en su taquilla, para después caminar su salón. Para su mala suerte, en todas y cada una de sus clases tenía que verle la cara al azabache paranoico. Al entrar al salón, lo notó en un horrible estado; unas ojeras enormes se formaban bajo sus ojos, su cabello, sí, ese mechón enorme de cabello, estaba más despeinado a lo usual, incluso podría apostar a que ni siquiera se había tomado una ducha. Su ceño estaba fruncido, especialmente cuando notó al extraterrestre llegar, le dedicó la mirada más rencorosa posible. Lo cual Zim imitó sin saber por qué.

Se sentó en su lugar y a los segundos una maestra castaña de aproximadamente 40 años entró al aula, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y después caminó a la pizarra.

Por otra parte, la mente de Dib había estado hecha un lío.

Desde que presenció aquel beso entre su enemigo y Keef, no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza. Quiso pensar que estuvo alucinando, que eso en realidad no pasó y su mente le hizo una mala jugada, pero cuando llegaba al instituto con Gaz y los volvió a ver juntos, estaba más que seguro de que no fue nada de eso, ellos realmente se besaron, y peor aún, estaban saliendo, cuando los vio abrazados en el pasillo lo supo.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de dormir más de dos horas, y en ese poco tiempo, lo soñó en forma de una terrible pesadilla. No podía creer que algo tan simple pudiera afectarlo de manera tan colosal, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que no se arrepentía de haberlo visto. Ahora que lo sabía, le exigiría respuestas al Irken de una u otra forma.

―Membrana, ¿puede repetir la tercera ley de Kepler?

No recordó cuándo es que había recostado su cabeza sobre el pupitre, quedando de manera casi inmediata dormido, pero sólo se despertó cuando la maestra pronunció su nombre y escuchaba a todos sus compañeros de clase reír, todos menos Zim.

―Uh, yo… No lo sé. ―Admitió con vergüenza mientras que la mujer simplemente se le quedaba viendo con mala cara.

―Si se va a dormir la próxima vez, no ronque tan fuerte. ―Más carcajadas salieron de los alumnos mientras ella se giraba a volver a retomar su clase.

Después de aquel pequeño regaño, se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mejilla encima de su pequeña “almohada” improvisada, volteándose a ver precisamente al alienígena, quien no parecía verse afectado como el resto, quienes rieron a montones hace un rato. Su sentido del humor era diferente al resto, era más cínico, disfrutaba más con la agonía y el dolor de otros, escalofriante, pero extrañamente interesante y atractivo para Dib.

Zim notó esa mirada sobre él casi de inmediato, y sin ningún tipo de discreción se volteó mirando al azabache. Ésta no era como las típicas miradas de odio que le dedicaba el amante de lo paranormal todos los días, cuando sus ojos casi podían deletrear un “voy a atraparte”. Esta vez parecía casi triste, angustiado, y sólo un poco molesto. Fue bastante incómodo para el alienígena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La hora del almuerzo llegó.

Los alumnos caminaban en los pasillos para dirigirse a la cafetería, algunos otros preferían salir del instituto para comer en otro lugar o simplemente almorzar en el patio de la misma escuela. El de ojos ámbar estaba a punto de encarar a Zim lo que había visto ayer por la tarde, pedir explicaciones y después… Ya pensaría en algo. Pero en el momento en el que volteó a ver el asiento del otro, ya no estaba. Ese maldito.

Cuando Zim había estado saliendo del aula de clases, no le fue de gran sorpresa encontrarse a su pareja pelirroja del otro lado de la puerta, con las dos bolsas de papel en mano sonriendo de manera amable.

―Me alegra que salieras temprano, estuve pensando en muchos lugares para ir a almorzar, y ya que sé que no te gusta mucho la compañía, pensé en ir al patio de atrás de la escuela, ya sabes, cerca del estacionamiento donde no hay casi nadie, y así-

El invasor debido a su pequeño tamaño, tuvo que treparse a su ropa para así alcanzar su rostro y taparle la boca con el dedo índice, manteniendo una expresión ya irritada. Tenía suerte de que Keef de alguna manera siguiera siendo tan ingenuo y manipulable, como para que ese tipo de acciones no le afectaran, y por lo tanto, no pusiera en riesgo la investigación.

―Cállate por un momento, no te soporto.

Se bajó de él y notó como éste fingía cerrar su boca con un cierre imaginario, mientras seguían su camino directo a la zona trasera del instituto. Para cuando Dib salió del salón, ya ambos se habían ido, y aunque volteó en ambas direcciones, no los encontró en ningún lado, así que decidió ir a lo seguro y caminar a la cafetería. Se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, con su misma charola de siempre, pero Zim no estaba en su típica mesa de siempre.

La mesa estaba vacía, ya que los del instituto clasificaron los lugares donde se sentaban él y el extraterrestre como “los lugares de los perdedores”.

Se sintió molesto consigo mismo, la curiosidad le comía vivo, quería tenerlos en la mira, pero… ¿Realmente era de relevancia encontrarlos para saber qué hacían?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ambos se sentaron sobre un verde y recién cortado césped, uno cruzando sus piernas de manera informal mientras que el más bajo mantenía con sus piernas rectas, mirando que efectivamente a los alrededores, apenas y pasaban un par de personas, preguntándose cómo es que nunca se le había ocurrido irse ahí.

Keef le pasó una de las bolsas que traía, y el de pupilentes violetas husmeó con curiosidad. Lo primero que sacó fue una botella de agua mineral, la cual dejó a su lado casi al instante, después un recipiente circular de vidrio transparente, lo abrió notando su contenido, que era una fresca ensalada de frutas. La observó con cuidado. Durante su estadía en la tierra, se encontró con un montón de carne, salsas y comida grasosa, pero en muy pocas ocasiones vio algo que pareciera tan fresco y de muchos colores, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de probar una ensalada, aunque de acuerdo con análisis que hizo con varias frutas y vegetales hace tiempo, notó que en su mayoría estaban compuestas por agua, no sabía si eso le haría daño.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

Le preguntó su pareja al notar como el invasor parecía pensárselo tanto, aun así, intentó no desanimarse y mostrar una sonrisa comprensiva.

―No lo sé… Zim nunca ha probado esto antes.

― ¿Entonces lo vas a comer?

―Quizás.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras él sacaba su propio almuerzo, era un emparedado de pollo, la razón por la cual no le hizo uno al de piel verde, es porque sabía que no tocaba ni con un palo a las carnes, así que eso le llevó a la deducción de que era vegetariano, aunque ahora que sabía que no comía ensaladas, empezó a preguntarse qué es lo que comía.

―Oye. ―Dijo Keef mientras daba su primer mordisco, llamando la atención del otro quien picaba un pedazo de manzana con un tenedor.

― ¿Ya le dijiste a tu amigo Dib sobre nuestra relación? ― Se recostó sobre el césped masticando su bocado, viendo una expresión molesta en su acompañante de almuerzo.

― Esa larva humana no es mi- ― Quiso corregir, pero recordó que antes de que le pidiera a Keef ser su pareja humana, la última vez que habló realmente con él fue en McMeaties, cuando él y Dib se abrazaron y le hicieron creer que eran “súper mejores amigos”. ―No quiero hacerlo.

―Oh, lo comprendo.

Comenzó a acariciar su peluca azabache de manera mimosa, provocando que el extraterrestre se estremeciera con una expresión incómoda, pues en cualquier momento ésta podría desacomodarse. Intentó alejarse un poco de él, pero Keef se levantó de donde estaba y se acercaba cerrando sus ojos, estando a punto de darle otro beso. Zim tragó saliva.

―Ught, Keef…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo inevitable, más lo que no se esperó fue de repente verse empapado de salsa de barbacoa. Abrió sus ojos de golpe notando que el pelirrojo también lo estaba, alguien la había arrojado por la ventana a un lado de ellos. De no ser porque su piel se quemaba en ese instante, hubiese corrido para averiguar quién lo hizo y darle una horrenda tortura.

―Eso… No me lo esperaba. ― Admitió el más alto mientras se lamía los dedos cubiertos por la salsa, ignorando como el de piel verde se retorcía de dolor sobre el césped. Poniéndose de pie, se asomó por la ventana, notando que el marco tenía unas cuantas gotas de salsa, efectivamente, alguien lo hizo a propósito, pero cuando vio por el pasillo no había nadie. Se volteó para ver a Zim, pero al parecer éste también se había ido.

―Qué extraño…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Dib arrojó la salsa de barbacoa sobre ellos, no tenía sus pensamientos muy claros, tampoco estaba pensando en las consecuencias, sólo sabía que no iba a dejar que Keef volviera a besar a Zim, no si él podía evitarlo.

La botella de salsa que llevaba consigo quedó casi vacía, y eso le hizo sentir extrañamente bien, pero no pudo quedarse ahí parado mucho tiempo, o el Irken ya le estaría gritando mierdas. Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, con un creciente sentimiento de satisfacción en su pecho, porque incluso si no quería que nadie se acercara al Irken, sentir que lo castigaba por estar con alguien más, se sentía jodidamente bien, a pesar de que ellos no eran nada.

Se sentó junto a su hermana menor en la cafetería, con su respiración agitada y su cabello un poco más despeinado, ella lo ignoró mientras seguía jugando en su Nintendo con una expresión un poco frustrada. El mayor de los Membrana soltó una pequeña risita, típica de un niño cuando acaba de cometer una travesura, golpeando la mesa con la yema de sus dedos, miró a la menor y se dispuso a revelar su cometido.

―No creerás lo que acabo de hacer. ―Dijo con entusiasmo.

― ¿Conseguir un amigo? ― Ni siquiera se molestó en despegar su vista del juego.

―Uh… No, pero llené a Zim de salsa barbacoa. ― Ella pareció irritarse con su respuesta, y supuso el por qué, ya que de por sí sus actos eran bastante infantiles, resaltaba mucho más en alguien mayor de edad. Suspiró algo resignado mientras miraba su charola con comida fría. Tuvo que dejarla ahí cuando se decidió a buscar al alienígena por toda la escuela, al final resultó estar en el último lugar en el que quiso buscar, y lo supo porque escuchó su voz cuando pasaba por esa ventana.

En ese momento, recordó que había olvidado su botella de salsa, pero se encogió de hombros y no le dio mayor importancia. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó a su casa dejando un rastro de salsa de barbacoa detrás de cada paso que daba, su piel aún se quemaba, y muestra de ello era el humo que emanaba de sus heridas. Cerró la puerta siendo recibido por el pequeño robot, quien con alegría le sonrió masticando un trozo de pizza.

―Yujuu, amo, está que arde. ― El comentario pareció molestar al otro, pero aun así no hizo nada cuando Gir pasó una rebanada de pizza por su brazo para aprovechar la salsa derramada sobre su persona. Caminó hasta la cocina y se metió al inodoro, tirando de la cadena para ir directo a su base. Durante el trayecto, se rascaba por la picazón que esto comenzaba a provocarle.

Una vez que las puertas del elevador de cristal rosáceo se abrieron, caminó hasta un tubo de vidrio y comenzó a llenarlo de una solución. Cuando estuvo lleno, se metió y la salsa de barbacoa comenzó a disolverse, a la vez que sus heridas sanaban de manera increíblemente rápida. Un pequeño invento que se vio forzado a crear después de años viviendo en esa horrible esfera terrestre.

Cuando salió ya estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero Zim no era del tipo de seres que dejaba pasar algo así, él necesitaba vengarse, y estaba seguro de quién era la culpa.

Entonces Dib aprendería una vez más, que no debía meterse con Zim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por faltas ortográficas o si por ahí hay algo que no tiene mucho setido, soy un asco revisando mis fics.
> 
> La referencia de Zim cuando recuerda haber abrazado a Dib, es de un episodio de Invader Zim que lamentablemente nunca fue emitido debido a la cancelación de la serie, aun así, si gustan pueden leer el guión en internet, se llama "el regreso de Keef" y personalmente, creo que hubiera sido uno de mis episodios favoritos, ya que tiene mucho fanservice(?) Incluso leer el guión e imaginármelo, me hizo reír mucho debido a su contenido.
> 
> Intentaré actualizar en una o dos semanas, gracias por leer <3


	3. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, Mary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ains, 18 visitas, en una página de gringos, no me lo esperaba, y gracias por sus 4 kudos umu <3   
> Sé que no es mucho, pero podría ser peor(?).
> 
> Disculpen por este capítulo, al menos por la primera parte. Andaba yo en la droga, y como que me quise hacer la graciosita y no me salió y después me dio paja editarlo.
> 
> Sin más, lean este horror.

Dib no volvió a ver a Zim en todo el día.

No se le hizo demasiado extraño, después de todo le había quemado la piel, así que sólo supuso que había regresado a su base.

Para su gran suerte, ese día salían temprano. Aguantó las siguientes tres clases lo mejor que pudo hasta que el timbre final sonó. Cuando salió del salón y caminaba a su casillero para guardar un par de libretas, se encontró con el pelirrojo a un par de pasos de él caminando junto a la multitud, su ropa aún estaba cubierta por la salsa barbacoa, aunque ya estaba seca, se notaba que esas manchas no se quitarían ni con una buena lavada del nuevo Persil líquido, que quita hasta las manchas más difíciles por sólo un módico precio de- bueno, el punto es que estaba ahí. 

Lo siguió intentando ser lo más sutil que pudo y espero a que el pelirrojo abriera su taquilla para soltar una tos para nada fingida, 100% real no fake con link de descarga MEGA no virus. 

El de ojos verdes al escucharlo se volteó y pareció un poco sorprendido, pero se mantuvo sonriente, incluso pareció más animado.

―Hey Dib ¿Necesitas algo? ―Guardó sus cosas y cerró el locker.

―Quería saber… ¿Desde cuándo mantienes una relación con Zim? ―Fue directamente al grano sin inmutarse, ya ni siquiera iba a preguntar lo obvio, que era “¿tienes una relación con Zim?” y se preguntaría ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? 

―Oh, bueno. ―No pudo ocultar una risita bastante tonta. ― Creo que era algo obvio en cuestión, bien, empezamos desde el domingo, sé que no es mucho, pero, él simplemente me lo pidió, y no pude decir que no-

― ¡Por Júpiter! ¡¿Él te lo pidió?! ― No quiso parecer tan alterado a tal punto de que varios voltearan a verlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Conocía a Zim a la perfección, él no era del tipo que buscaban urgentemente la compañía amorosa de alguien más. Algo tramaba, definitivamente tenía que ser eso, porque de otra manera, no toleraría que el alienígena estuviese saliendo con alguien más por cuestiones sociales. Keef estuvo a punto de responderle, pero Dib se marchó antes de que éste dijera cualquier cosa. 

El azabache guardó sus libretas en el casillero de mala gana, echando un pequeño vistazo a las cosas que tenía ahí dentro. Había un pequeño portátil, carpetas con tapa negra y azul, algunos apuntes escritos con marcador alrededor de los muros metálicos y justo al final, pegada con un poco de cinta adhesiva, estaba una fotografía de Zim sin su disfraz, se le veían perfectamente las antenas, así como sus enormes ojos color magenta. Se notaban varios arañazos sobre la foto, incluso estaba quemada de la parte superior izquierda, en muestra de que el extraterrestre intentó quitársela, pero nunca lo consiguió. Esa fotografía era la muestra que Dib había buscado durante tanto tiempo, pero la tenía ahí, en el fondo de su casillero donde sólo él podía verla, se convenció a si mismo que la fotografía no se veía muy real y era por eso de que no la mostraba al mundo entero. Sí, esa era la razón más convincente ¿no? 

Suspiró sintiéndose agotado mentalmente, no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el alienígena en toda la mañana por culpa de ese estúpido, pero el día aún no terminaba, y ya que prácticamente se auto invitaba a la casa del Irken cada que se le venía en gana, decidió ir a hacerle una rápida visita. Cerró su locker y se dispuso a irse a su casa antes que nada, para cambiarse rápidamente de camisa, pues la que traía en ese momento obtuvo unas cuantas salpicaduras de la salsa.

Salió de la escuela más animado, encontrándose con su hermana menor, quien al notarlo pasar comenzó a seguirlo, la costumbre de siempre. La caminata fue silenciosa, pero agradable, Gaz ya no parecía encontrarse de tan mal humor, por lo visto, finalmente había pasado aquel nivel que tanto la frustraba, y eso a la vez tranquilizaba a Dib, quien no tenía que estar escuchando gritos o siendo golpeado por su hermana al no conseguir su objetivo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, algo que llamó inusualmente la atención de ambos, fue que en el aire podía olerse un aroma de comida, y eso era por demás extraño, puesto que su padre no solía cocinarles ya que casi nunca se encontraba en casa, y comidio 3000 había estado en reparaciones. Ambos se acercaron a la cocina curiosos, Gaz incluso pausó su juego, pero no había nada en la estufa o en la mesa. La menor de los Membrana se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor interés al debido y caminó hasta la sala para seguir con su partida. Contrariamente, Dib comenzó a olfatear más profundamente el aire, notando que el olor efectivamente no venía de la cocina, éste venía de la planta de arriba.

Subió las escaleras y primero abrió la habitación de su hermana, arriesgándose a que lo descubriera y le soltara un golpe, pero eso no pasó, y el olor no venía de ahí.

Fue hasta su propia habitación, al abrir la puerta, casi no pudo del asombro y el pequeño infarto que sintió en su corazón.

Su habitación, la cama, el piso, las paredes, todas sus computadoras, TODO, estaba cubierto por salsa de barbacoa. 

El sentimiento de la angustia y el horror que sintió al ver todas sus cosas, pasó rápidamente a convertirse en una furia incontrolable al estar completamente seguro de quién había sido. Llevó sus manos a su rostro encajando sus uñas sobre sus pómulos, intentando controlar todo el cabreo que sentía en ese mismo instante.

― ¡ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! ―Sólo atinó a gritar su nombre.

― ¡Cállate, Dib! ¡Tu voz me irrita! ―Le gritó su hermana que aún estaba en la planta baja, quien a pesar de estar atenta a su juego, le fue inevitable escuchar una puerta de arriba cerrarse de golpe, para luego escuchar las fuertes pisadas de su hermano bajar. Se sintió extrañada, no recordaba la última vez que vio a Dib tan molesto, normalmente era divertido, pero esta vez se abstuvo de hacerle un comentario y siguió jugando, sin prestar mayor atención cuando la puerta principal fue azotada con igual o mayor fuerza que la puerta de arriba.  
.  
.  
.  
Zim se sentía orgulloso de su venganza, recostado boca abajo en el sofá de su fea sala de estar, miraba la televisión junto a Gir, quien se entretenía con el programa del mono, riendo infantilmente mientras se atragantaba con varios panquecitos. 

El extraterrestre recordó que aún no había hecho su reporte diario. Tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor, provocando que Gir comenzara a gritar caprichosamente.

― ¡MONO! ¡NECESITO AL MONO! ― Se tiró al piso golpeando las baldosas con sus puños mientras sollozaba y lanzaba varias patadas al aire.

― ¡Basta, Gir! Yo necesito concentración. ― Le ordenó el Irken mientras se reincorporaba en el sofá. Tenía pereza de bajar hasta su base, así que decidió hacerlo ahí mismo. 

― ¡Computadora! Anota los avances de la investigación. ― Habló en voz alta mientras se ponía cómodo, agradeciendo de que su ayudante robot se había tranquilizado y había ido a la cocina para jugar a la fiesta de té con Minimoose. 

Zim sacó la hoja de su libreta, la misma en la cual había anotado sus avances aquella mañana. Una pequeña pantalla flotante apareció frente a él, absorbiendo la hoja de papel y transformando la escritura a mano en texto digital. El alíen tecleó algunas cosas en el táctil y después se dispuso a narrar.

―Hoy me he dispuesto a tomar el almuerzo con el experimento de pruebas al igual que el día anterior, pero esta vez, el humano propuso comer afuera. El mono Dib arrojó salsa barbacoa sobre nosotros antes de que ocurriera el acto llamado “beso”. Pero Zim ya tomó cartas en el asunto ¡Y estoy seguro de que ese zángano humano cabezón no volverá a entrometerse en los planes de ZIIM!

Justo en el momento en que terminó de decir su frase, la puerta comenzó a ser golpeada de manera bastante bruta. “Oh, no esas niñas con sus galletas” pensó el pequeño Irken cuando buscaba su peluca y sus lentillas, sin recordar dónde las puso. Y en realidad no llegó a encontrarlas, antes de que pasaran si quiera cinco segundos, la puerta fue abierta con una patada, y vuelta a cerrar de la misma manera.

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo, aunque por otro lado, nadie más entraría así a su casa. Frunció el entrecejo, sin inmutarse aun cuando el azabache se acercó a él con una expresión amenazante en su rostro y una respiración agitada. Iba a hablar, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el más alto lo sujetó del cuello de su ropa a rayas y lo levantó hasta casi estar a su altura, acorralándolo de manera brusca contra la pared. Zim podía sentir perfectamente el aire salir de los poros de esa nariz, junto a aquella expresión furiosa a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado, pero incluso en su desfavorable situación, mantuvo la calma.

― ¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?! ―Dib rompió con el silencio, gritándole en la cara al alienígena, quien bajó sus antenas por el ruido tan fuerte que de repente se presentaba frente a él. Las manos de Dib temblaban por no soltarle un golpe ya en la cara, quizás sólo esperaba una respuesta.

Una de las patas biónicas salió del pak de Zim, dándole un arañazo fuerte al azabache en el rostro, quien al sentir el fuerte contacto, no se contuvo y le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro del más bajo antes de soltarlo, haciendo que éste cayera al piso.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a golpear a Zim?! Humano apestoso.

― ¡¿Y tú qué mierda te crees?! ¡Llenaste mi habitación con salsa barbacoa! ¡Tendré que sustituir prácticamente todas mis cosas! ―Tuvo que llevarse la mano al rostro cuando sintió que algo escurría por su mejilla. La espesa sangre comenzaba a brotar en una cantidad preocupante, pero él apenas y sentía el dolor del cabreo que sentía en el momento. Ya estaba acostumbrado de todas formas, después de que conoció a Zim, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de cicatrices, en los brazos, las piernas, el torso, era algo así como un poste para arañar, completamente diferente a su contraparte, quien había recibido todo tipo de golpes, quemaduras, caídas, y estaba igual, ese bastardo.

―Eso yo debería preguntarte, sucio terrícola, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cubrir a Zim con salsa?!

― ¡Ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que haya sido yo!

El extraterrestre caminó hasta la entrada de su casa, donde había dejado el bote de salsa barbacoa, el mismo que Dib dejó en la escena del crimen. Tuvo que tomarse la molestia de volver a la escuela y buscar esa evidencia para estar seguro de contra quién llevaría a cabo su venganza. Lo levantó frente a los ojos del azabache.

“Salsa barbacoa de Dib, propiedad de Dib, no tocar excepto Dib”

Se sintió un poco avergonzado y estúpido al haber dejado algo tan obvio, y al mismo tiempo, dentro de sí mismo reconoció que jugarle una broma a Zim era mucho peor que jugar con fuego. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba furioso por su habitación, probablemente sería castigado por su padre, tendría que encontrar un lugar dónde quedarse mientras se deshacía de toda esa salsa y compraba cosas nuevas, justamente con el dinero que estuvo ahorrando desde hace años para comprarse un equipo completamente nuevo caza fantasmas.

Todo eso se fue al caño.

― ¡Lárgate ya de mi casa! ¡Apestoso humano! ―Aún con su pequeño tamaño, comenzó a empujarlo fuera de su base, dándole incluso patadas. Y Dib, bueno, no podía contradecir que estaba siendo indeseado en propiedad ajena, pero tratándose de Zim a él nunca le importó mucho, y aún tenía asuntos pendientes con el pequeño extranjero. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el marco de la puerta poco simétrica para evitar que el otro lo sacara, y por más que Zim empujó, todo se quedó en un vano esfuerzo.

―No sin que antes me cuentes de tus planes ¿Qué piensas hacer con Keef, eh? ―Arqueó una ceja cuestionándole con parte de molestia en su voz ¿y cómo no estarlo? Se supone que él debería ser el primero en saber sobre todo lo que el Irken tuviera planeado, aunque hace muchos años que éste no hubiera planeado nada para destruir la tierra.

― ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ― Le respondió de manera más agresiva, incluso parecía inquieto, Dib en ese momento sintió que había tocado un punto importante, porque el más bajito parecía tener más ganas de querer sacarlo de una buena vez.

― ¡Claro que lo es! ¿¡Estás pensando en hacerlo tu secuaz maligno?! ¿Necesitas su cuerpo? ¡¿O acaso es parte de un aún más elaborado plan?! ―Tuvo que apoyar su pie derecho sobre la pared para mantenerse un poco más dentro de la casa, Zim comenzando a intranquilizarse empezó a sacar dos brazos biónicos para sujetar a Dib con fuerza y así poder sacarlo de su guarida de una maldita vez.

― ¡¿Acaso no puede ser que Zim sólo quiera un estúpido humano para compañía sentimental?! 

Las garras de sus patas estuvieron a punto de sujetar a Dib de los brazos, pero el más alto tuvo la suerte de voltear justo a tiempo como para reaccionar y evitar el agarre, sujetando a Zim de las muñecas y poniendo toco su peso contra él para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer al piso. El golpe se escuchó por toda la sala de estar. 

― ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú simplemente no puedes buscar la compañía de nadie! 

Ésa, fue precisamente la primera reclamación de propiedad de Dib, pero Zim no lo vio como eso ni por menos. 

Pero el corazón de Dib latía con intensidad, incluso podía sentirlo palpitar en su pecho por toda la adrenalina que sus sentimientos le hacían experimentar. Se sintió como un perro que intentaba marcar su propiedad, se sintió posesivo, pero no podía ni tenía el derecho, él ni siquiera era un amigo para Zim, menos podía ponerle límites amorosos.

Las patas biónicas del extraterrestre empujaron con fuerza al humano, colocándolo en el umbral de la puerta, más el azabache, quien cayó de sentón en el piso, se levantó rápidamente y puso un pie dentro de la casa, negándose a irse aún.

― ¡¿Y a ti en qué te afecta eso?! ¿Eh? ¡Vete ya de aquí, que Zim tiene muchas cosas que hacer! ―Se encontraba empujando la puerta contra el de ojos color miel. Justo en ese momento, el pequeño robot entró al living room, jugaba con el alce púrpura a saltarse la espalda el uno al otro, aunque en realidad el pequeño reno sólo flotara. Cuando los ojos celestes de Gir notaron al amante de lo paranormal, sonrió infantilmente y olvidando a Minimoose se acercó corriendo con alegría.

― ¡Gir! Ayúdame a sacar a este humano cabezón de la casa. ―Ordenó Zim cuando vio que el más chiquito se acercaba, con el alce siguiéndole, pero éste pareció ignorarle completamente y se abrazó a la pierna del otro, a lo cual el Irken bufó con molestia.

― ¡Que no estoy cabezón! Y no me iré hasta que te encargues de limpiar mi habitación, ni siquiera tengo dónde quedarme ahora. ―Respondió negándose a salir, incluso cuando tener a Gir aferrándose a su pierna le dificultaba más las cosas, eso y añadiendo que para su tamaño, Zim tenía más fuerza física, provocaba que estuviera a punto de recibir un fuerte portazo en la cara.

― ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, Mary? ―Interrumpió Gir la plática de ambos enemigos. Se miraron de manera casi incrédula, sin poder imaginar lo que acababa de plantear el pequeño robot.

― ¡No! ― Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Por una parte, Zim ni siquiera podría plantearse el tener a su más detestable rival viviendo en su base. Su plan estaba en un punto crítico, ni siquiera podía tomarse la molestia de contarle sus intenciones a Dib para que éste se entrometiera, era algo que llevaba tiempo, y tenerlo ahí hurgando sus narices sería el peor de sus problemas. Ya bastante se las tuvo que ingeniar para encontrar todas las cámaras que el azabache había dejado ocultas en su base en el último mes para que así no hubiera posibilidades de contratiempos.

Y por otra parte, Dib ni siquiera se encontraba seguro de que podía sentirse seguro ahí, sí, era consciente de que estando en la guarida del Irken, sería una gran oportunidad para infiltrarse en su laboratorio y averiguar qué es lo que había estado tramando, pero ya de plano al estar ahí, corría el enorme riesgo de ser tomado como sujeto de pruebas para cualquier experimento o tortura alienígena, no quería ni preguntarse cuáles eran las peores cosas que Zim podía hacerle. Lo descartó absolutamente.

―Ahh ¿por qué no? ―Preguntó Gir antes de que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azul turquesa y su voz se quebrara. Tanto el invasor como el terrícola dejaron de forcejear, sería extraño estarse empujando entre una puerta mientras que la unidad S.I.R lloraba en medio de ellos. Zim cedió un poco y dejó pasar al más alto, quien se inclinó frente al pequeño robot y le hizo una pequeña caricia en su tapa de metal, de manera en que intentaba consolarlo, aún si el robot seguía aferrado a su pierna.

―Pues verás, no confío para nada en ese hijo de... ―No estaba seguro de qué era hijo de Zim. ―Bueno, el punto es que no voy a quedarme aquí. ― Explicó de manera tranquila, recibiendo gruñidos de parte del más bajo. Aunque no es como si el alíen pudiera quejarse de por qué Dib no confiaba en él, tenía razones de más para no hacerlo.

―Así es, lárgate ahora mismo o haré que sufras un terrible dolor. ― El más bajito tomó a Gir del brazo y lo jaló dentro de la casa antes de finalmente cerrarle la puerta a Dib en la cara. Éste tuvo que sobarse la nariz por el fuerte golpe que recibió sin previo aviso, haciendo mala cara a la residencia de la alienígena, se abstuvo de gritar obscenidades, pues de nada le serviría y sólo lograría que la gente que pasaba se le quedara mirando mal. Así que sólo decidió pararse e irse de ahí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a nuestro enemigo a quedarse en la casa?! ―Gritó Zim, una vez que había visto como el de ojos ámbar se marchaba cabizbajo y molesto de su patio, al voltear a ver a Gir, éste parecía no comprender la seriedad con la cual el Irken le hablaba.

―Pero amo, sería como una pijamada, con pizza, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. ―Le respondió con una voz animada mientras levantaba sus bracitos y los agitaba emocionado. Zim por su parte, llevó la palma de su mano derecha hasta su rostro y la pasó lentamente hasta la barbilla, preguntándose cómo le explicaría a Gir que eso para él estaba mal en tantos aspectos. Él no era como su ayudante, cuya popularidad entre el vecindario ya era grande, e incluso recibía invitaciones constantes para fiestas adolescentes, él no disfrutaba de la compañía de nadie, menos de algún humano apestoso, y MUCHO MENOS de Dib.

―No vamos a invitar a Dib. ―Finalizó caminando hasta uno de los conductos hacia su base, que estaba debajo de un mueble de la sala de estar. Gir no pareció feliz con la respuesta de su amo, pero no le contradeciría por el momento, porque el tema ya se le había olvidado.

―Y Minimoose, rellena esos hoyos que están en el jardín. ―Fue lo último que dijo Zim antes de saltar por el tubo que lo llevaría hasta su base.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando Dib llegó a su casa, el aroma de la salsa de barbacoa aún estaba presente en el aire, lo cual lejos de ser reconfortante le incomodaba. Subió las escaleras para ver de nueva cuenta el desastre que Zim había ocasionado en su habitación, quizás estaba exagerando, pero ahora el color rojo de la salsa parecía haberse extendido, debió ser porque durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera, ésta se expandió.

Caminó por el piso teniendo cuidado de pisar la menor cantidad posible de salsa, buscando cualquier cosa que se hubiera salvado. Tenía un pequeño ordenador portátil debajo de su cama que no usaba desde su infancia, éste al parecer estaba intacto, suspiró con un poco de alivio y lo cogió con cuidado. 

Al abrir la puerta de su clóset, notó que el extranjero no se tomó la molestia de arruinar las cosas que estaban ahí dentro, toda su ropa y algunos objetos que guardó desde hace años estaban bien, así como el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Eso le hizo sentirse mejor. Guardó el portátil adentro y siguió revisando su habitación. Después de un tiempo, sólo pudo recuperar algunas piezas de temática gótica que tenía como simples decorativos. Todo lo demás quedó arruinado.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Gaz bajaba por las escaleras con una camisa negra y unos suaves pantalones púrpuras con estampados de calaveras blancos por todas partes, su cabello estaba empapado y aún se mantenía jugando su videojuego. Al llegar abajo, vio a su hermano dormir en el sofá, el mismo sofá en el cual ella pensaba sentarse a ver la televisión mientras comía su cereal. Gruñó fastidiada caminando hasta él y sujetándolo del tobillo derecho lo jaló hasta hacerlo caer al piso, por obvias razones, éste se despertó de golpe soltando un pequeño grito. En ese momento, notó unas vendas blancas que su hermano tenía en la mejilla, supuso por qué eran, así que no preguntó, eso ya había pasado muchas veces.

―Aght, Gaz ¿por qué hiciste eso? ―Le preguntó con obvia molestia antes de levantarse del piso, sobándose el trasero en el acto. La menor se encogió de hombros con su expresión neutral y se fue caminando a la cocina.

―Porque estabas en mi lugar.

Cuando ella regresó, tenía el tazón de cereal en sus manos y su videojuego guardado en el bolsillo, para ese entonces, su hermano mayor ya se había sentado en el sofá, procurando no estar del lado de Gaz, ésta lo notó y se sintió satisfecha, sentándose en su respectivo sitio, tomó el control de la televisión y buscó algún canal que tuviera una buena película de terror. Al poco rato, Dib acurrucado desde su extremo en el sillón comenzó a cerrar los ojos, volviendo a quedarse dormido, aún con los gritos que salían de la película que su hermana menor veía.

― ¿Y tú por qué no te vas a tu habitación? ―Preguntó mientras se llenaba la boca con cereal, despertando inmediatamente a su hermano quien apenas comenzaba a ponerse cómodo. Él se reincorporó con una expresión cansada, y molesta, sí, había recordado la razón.

―Zim llenó mi habitación con salsa barbacoa. 

Quizás hubiera esperado que su hermana le compadeciera y le diera ánimos, pero antes de hacer otro comentario, la vio escupir la leche que tenía en la boca y comenzar a carcajearse de forma malévola y algo cínica, él sólo frunció el entrecejo. Estaba seguro de que de no ser porque cuando el extraterrestre y su hermana se conocieron empezaron con el pie izquierdo debido a que él la cargó para cubrirse de la lluvia, era muy probable de que actualmente fueran los mejores amigos.

―No te salieron las cosas como querías ¿eh? ―dijo ella con burla. Apagó el televisor y se terminó su cereal, dejando el tazón en la mesita del centro. ―Tengo que ir a ver eso. ― Dib notaba un brillo especial en su hermana, algo que no le ocasionaba mucha confianza. Ella subió rápidamente por las escaleras y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación del otro, el mayor sólo escuchó más carcajadas, carcajadas que no tardaron en callarse sino hasta un buen rato después, cuando Gaz se estaba quedando sin aliento. Quiso ignorarlo, quiso pensar que pronto arreglaría las cosas y podría dormir en su cama caliente, pero el dinero que tenía ahorrado apenas y le alcanzaría para comprarse una nueva cama, y su papá no era del tipo consentidor que les llenaba de dinero todos los días, a pesar de que podía.

Acurrucado una vez más, se abrazó a sí mismo en su pijama negra con estampitas infantiles de alienígenas, esperando a poder dormirse.  
.  
.  
.  
Gaz fue despertada por un ruido bastante familiar. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, y al ver la sombra de la puerta ser abierta entró en un estado de alerta. Cogió rápidamente un bate de béisbol que siempre estaba debajo de su cama y se giró en menos de dos segundos, estaba a punto de gritar “¡¿Quién está ahí?!”, pero guardó silencio y su expresión furiosa se suavizó al ver a su hermano, quien ya se estaba cubriendo de un golpe que no llegaría. Ella bajó el bate dejándolo caer en el piso y ladeó su cabeza con fastidio y somnolencia. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él frotó su hombro al sentirse a salvo y caminó para acercarse más a su hermana.

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―Se le notaba la vergüenza en todo, su postura, su expresión facial, su voz. Pero ella no tuvo compasión.

― ¿No ibas a dormir en el sofá?

― Está muy duro… Además hace mucho frío y ni siquiera tengo cobijas.

―Debiste pensar en eso antes de arrojarle salsa a tu noviecito el raro. ―Ignorándolo, se cubrió todo el rostro con sus sábanas y se dio media vuelta, intentando retomar su sueño, sin ser consciente de que aquel comentario suyo desconcertó por completo a su hermano, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido de tan sólo planteárselo.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar que Zim fuera su novio.

― ¡No digas estupideces! Además, ni siquiera pensé que fuera a tomárselo tan enserio. ―Movió un poco a su hermana, queriendo adentrarse a su cama, pero ella le soltó una patada con mal gesto, apartándolo al instante.

― ¡No te vas a dormir conmigo, fenómeno! ―Se levantó de su cama y lo empujó hasta fuera de su habitación, donde le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ya era la segunda vez que le hacían eso en las últimas 12 horas ¿Cómo terminó en eso?

Caminó por el pasillo de la segunda planta, pasando por la habitación de su padre. Por un momento pensó en entrar para pasar ahí la noche, pero el profesor Membrana ya les había advertido muchas veces que no debían entrar a esa recamara, incluso cuando entró de más pequeño buscando unos lentes de visión nocturna que había perdido, se llevó un fuerte castigo. No iba a arriesgarse.

Entró a su habitación y sacó una chaqueta de cuero negro, volvió a bajar y se cobijó con la chaqueta. Teniendo dificultades para dormirse por el frío de la sala, empezó a preguntarse qué tan mala idea había sido rechazar la oferta de Gir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen si por ahí ven cacas ortográficas o gramaticales, o mis indicios de dislexia hacen que ponga letras de más, lo corrijo y todo, pero siempre la cago de todas formas.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Miércoles 21.


	4. Voy a pensarlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mambrú se fue a la guerra, qué dolor, qué dolor, qué pena(????????).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no tengo mucho qué decir, porque sé que casi nadie lo lee en esta página, sólo que, disculpen por la tardanza y disfruten con la lectura(?)

Zim estuvo toda la madrugada investigando.

Era crucial para su plan saber cómo funcionaban las relaciones humanas, y hasta ahora, iban muchas cosas que le tomaban por sorpresa, no podía darse el lujo de no saber qué estaba haciendo, así que pasó horas en el internet, así como leyendo testimonios de parejas diciendo qué hacían en sus tiempos libres. Algunas personas solían darse obsequios, otras salían para pasar el tiempo juntos en algo que se le llamaba “cita”, o se quedaban en casa para ver películas, cocinar, también había algo llamado sexo, pero ya no quiso entrar más en detalles de eso, era demasiada información, en fin, nada que llamara la atención del alienígena realmente.

Se frotó la sien sintiéndose fastidiado de ver tantas muestras de afecto terrícola, no entendía por qué estaba la necesidad de llenar a alguien de regalos y amor, pero eso al final resultaba siendo una ventaja a su favor, era lo que él necesitaba, el amor más puro, genuino y desinteresado, por eso necesitaba a Keef, él iba a darle ese amor.

―Amo, faltan 30 minutos para que tenga que ir a la escuela. ― Habló su computadora distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. El invasor se levantó de su asiento, el cual ya tenía ahí su marca después de estar tanto tiempo sentado, y salió de su laboratorio por un elevador de cristal que lo dejó en el bote de basura de su cocina.

― ¡Gir, Gir! ― Le gritó a su esclavo robot, quien en menos de un segundo, salió de la alacena, completamente energético como siempre.

― ¿Qué pasa, amo? ― El robotito se acercó dando un salto hasta su dueño, la comisura de lo que podían llamarse “sus labios” estaba cubierta por un montón de chocolate, harina y otras sustancias que Zim desconoció, era obvio que se estuvo comiendo cualquier cosa que encontró.

―Quiero que hagas waffles antes de que me vaya a la escuela, los necesito para el almuerzo. 

Los ojos de su ayudante resplandecieron en un brillante azul turquesa, como si hubiera esperado aquella orden toda su vida. Se hincó frente al Irken, tal como un caballero, con su mano derecha en donde debería estar su corazón y la izquierda en su espalda.

―Mi momento ha llegado. ―Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta el refrigerador para comenzar a sacar todo lo necesario, Zim por su parte, quiso tomarse la libertad de relajarse un momento. Sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto estar frente al monitor toda la noche, y aún tendría que ponerse esas lentillas que de vez en cuando le causaban picazón. Dos brazos biónicos salieron de su pak, uno colocándole los ojos falsos y el otro la peluca. Se sentó sobre el sofá de la fea sala de estar, acomodándose sobre la piel color ciruela. Buscó con la mirada el control, el cual al divisarlo supo estaba a unos pies de él tirado en el piso, podría levantarse y cogerlo perfectamente, como un individuo normalmente haría, pero en vez de eso, se inclinó de manera dolorosamente incómoda, estirando su brazo todo lo que podía hasta que finalmente sus dedos lo rozaron y fue jalándolo lentamente hasta que pudo alcanzarlo sin mayor problema, teniéndose que volver a acomodar para volver a su antigua posición.

Prendió el televisor, como era de esperarse, estaba puesto en un canal infantil. Fue cambiando con pereza hasta encontrar el canal de las noticias, justo a tiempo para el pronóstico del clima. Era cierto que siempre antes de ir a la escuela se tomaba la precaución de darse un baño de pegamento todas las mañanas, pero de ser posible, también era una buena opción ver el pronóstico de tiempo, no sólo por las lluvias, sino también por las olas de calor, que desde que llegó, azotaban al planeta con cada vez mayor fuerza, especialmente en esas épocas de verano, tan insoportable.

Ese día podía estar tranquilo, el clima sería fresco, y sólo llovería hasta la noche, así que no tendría por qué preocuparse. Aun así, decidió quedarse en el sofá a ver sólo un poco más de televisión hasta que los waffles estén hechos. 

Sólo es cuestión de diez minutos para que Gir salga de la cocina con un pequeño sombrero de chef medio caído en su cabeza y un recipiente de cristal transparente en sus dos manos, adentro a penas y podían verse los waffles uno encima de otro, debido a que el vapor había opacado los muros de vidrio. Encima del envase cilíndrico se hallan varios sobres de miel de maple amontonados uno sobre otro. Le extiende sus brazos a Zim, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el pak de Zim saca un brazo que toma la preparación del robot y la guarda dentro, justo para el almuerzo. 

―Gracias Gir, no vayan a hacer desastres, como siempre.

Le advirtió entrecerrando sus ojos, aunque ya era consciente de que cuando llegara a casa, muy probablemente sería un caos. Salió de su base, notando que los hoyos que había en su patio, efectivamente habían sido rellenados con tierra, y ahora, bueno, no era muy agradable estéticamente, pero al menos ahora los gnomos podían andar por el patio sin caerse.

No vio a Keef por ninguna parte, así que decidió restarle importancia y seguir con su camino, pero apenas caminó por un par de casas más adelante, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole, apretando todo su squeedly spooch. Se retorció intentando zafarse, lo cual el pelirrojo notó e inmediatamente acató. Zim al voltearse, notó esa sonrisa amable de siempre, su ropa tan colorida y alegre, y sobre todo, cómo se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Hizo como un gato molesto soltando pequeños arañazos que en realidad no iban con la intención de herirlo. Él se rió.

―No pensabas irte sin mi ¿verdad?

―La verdad, sí.

Keef no supo qué decir, pero volvió a reír, caminando alegremente con el extraterrestre a la escuela. El camino a diferencia de lo que Zim se esperaba, era bastante silencioso y tranquilo, los pájaros cantaban, las flores brotaban, en días como esos, alienígenas como Zim, sentían que había un desequilibrio en el ambiente, ¿por qué su pareja humana no estaba hablando y hablando como ya era su costumbre? No es que le molestara, sólo que lo sentía extraño, como cuando de repente ocurrían ruidos extraños en la casa y Gir no era el responsable. Se giró para ver al chico más alto, parecía distraído mirando el camino de concreto, sus manos estaban jugando nerviosamente con sus bastas pulseras multicolores, un indicio muy común en la psicología humana de nerviosismo.

―Dile a Zim lo que tienes. ―Dijo con una expresión seria, su mente disparaba un montón de posibilidades en ese instante mismo. Keef no se había mostrado así desde el domingo, incluso parecía más feliz de lo habitual, pero ahora se preguntaba “¿y si sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes?” “¿Iba Keef a terminarlo?” No podía darse ningún lujo para quedarse sin sujeto de pruebas a esas alturas, cuando ya tenía planeada cada minúscula parte de la operación, cuando el suero estaba a mitad de fabricación. 

Basta. Debía calmarse.

―Uh, creo que no puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo. ― El pelirrojo rascó su nuca suspirando resignadamente, enredando un poco sus dedos entre sus rizos rojizos. Sus ojos esmeralda se enfocaron sólo en Zim, admitía que le tenía un poco de miedo al de piel verde desde la niñez, cuando éste se subió hasta el techo y al querer seguirle, él le empujó haciéndole caer, tuvo que pasar varios meses en el hospital por su brazo y piernas rotas. ―Dib me preguntó ayer desde cuándo salíamos, y yo le respondí que desde el sábado… No-no sé cómo lo supo, pero aun así le respondí, supuse que no querías que él supiera, lo siento.

El alíen abrió aún más sus ojos, ahora comprendiendo por qué Dib le hizo tantas preguntas ayer, aunque no es como si esas cosas pudieran pasarse por alto, en cuestión, sabía que iba a darse cuenta más temprano que tarde, pero desearía que al menos no metiera tanto sus narices. Suavizó su expresión para Keef, logrando que éste se tranquilizara de manera increíblemente rápida.

―Ya me encargaré de ese entrometido. ― Dijo restándole mayor importancia por el momento, su pareja sonrió y siguieron su camino, el cual al sentirse más en confianza, volvió a hablar como siempre, haciendo comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que se le venía a la mente, ya fuera por un perro o por la última moda estúpida adolescente, entonces Zim se maldijo por haberle levantado los ánimos.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, cada quien tomó caminos distintos, Zim por su parte, caminó hasta su casillero, sacando la misma libreta de ayer color granate, así como la pluma. La recargó sobre el casillero y comenzó a escribir.

“Ya es miércoles, tercer día de la investigación, he decidido que Gir haga el almuerzo para Keef, voy a tener que dárselo después. Todo va como he esperado hasta ahora con el sujeto de pruebas, pero el mono cabezón Dib cada vez intenta involucrarse más, deberé hacer algo para que deje de sospechar de mi relación con el humano Keef.”

Terminó de escribir su corto avance y lo guardó todo donde siempre, cerró su casillero y caminó a clases. Al entrar, el profesor ya estaba tomando asistencia, él se sentó justo cuando dijeron su nombre. Era casi por un tonto capricho suyo, que cada vez que estaba en un lugar donde sabía que el humano azabache estaría, lo buscaba con la mirada, para cerciorarse de qué es lo que hacía, pero esta vez al ver en el asiento de Dib, éste se encontraba ausente. Fueron pocas o en realidad nulas las ocasiones en las que Dib faltó a una clase durante todo el ciclo escolar, pero decidió dejarlo sólo en algo sin importancia, cualquiera tiene un desliz de vez en cuando. 

Cuando el timbre de la primera hora sonó, todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para salir del aula, y después comenzaron a tomar caminos distintos, Zim por su parte, fue al salón de biología. Cuando entró, vio a Dib sentado en su mismo lugar; unas ojeras enormes se marcaban debajo de sus ojos, más grandes a las del día anterior, apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos, porque muy despierto no estaba. El alienígena caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, una sonrisa bastante cínica a decir verdad se mostraba entre sus labios, suponía el porqué de su estado, probablemente no encontró ningún lugar para dormir.

Se sentó en su lugar y juntó sus manos tranquilamente mientras esperaba la llegada de la profesora, cuando Dib volteó a verlo, soltó un gruñido para nada disimulado y le pateó su silla que era un banco de madera alto, esto por consecuencia, ocasionó que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera inevitablemente al piso, creando un fuerte ruido que llamó la atención de todos, tanto los alumnos que recién llegaban así como los que ya estaban ahí. En menos de un segundo las fuertes carcajadas comenzaron a escucharse mientras que Zim entrecerraba sus ojos y hacía sus manos puño, se levantó del piso mientras aún las risas se escuchaban, y sin importarle estar rodeado de compañeros, se lanzó sobre Dib soltándole un puñetazo en su estómago, pero fue el impacto lo que hizo que Dib cayera hacia atrás, ocasionándole caer de espaldas contra el suelo. 

―Apestoso humano. ―Zim gruñó comenzando a soltar varios golpes más en su rostro, Dib se cubría con ambos antebrazos mientras intentaba soltarle patadas al más pequeño, a la vez que todos los demás coreaban en voz alta “¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!” y uno que otro “ya empezaron otra vez”. El azabache de gafas logró cambiar las posiciones, dejando al de ojos magenta debajo, y éste empezó a descargarse dándole varios puñetazos en el rostro. Tan normal en ellos.

― ¡SILENCIO! ―Se escuchó una voz resonar por todo el salón. 

Ambos se detuvieron al instante, el humano con una expresión preocupada, casi pasando por asustada, y el Irken con una mueca de indiferencia. Se levantaron del piso, inevitablemente sus miradas vieron a la maestra de larga cabellera negra y trenzada parada en el umbral de la puerta, con sus manos en la cintura y una mirada fulminante.

―Acompáñenme a la dirección. ―dijo ella dándose la vuelta y caminando con fuertes pisadas hasta el lugar ya mencionado.

Ambos se miraron, uno visiblemente molesto y el otro con clara despreocupación. Dejaron el desorden de las sillas tiradas y salieron del aula con varios “Uhhhh” y “Sssss” por parte de sus retardados compañeros de clases. La experiencia ya era muy conocida por ambos chicos, inclusive, como narradora de esta historia, me atrevería a pensar que ya se les hacía extraño que no hubiesen ido a dirección durante el último mes.

Cuando entraron a la oficina del director, sin preguntar siquiera, ambos tomaron asiento en unas sillas con acolchonado barato que habían ahí, justo frente a un elegante escritorio de madera negra con una base de vidrio, con unos lápices acomodados perfectamente junto a una taza que decía “lágrimas de feminazi”, el monitor por aquí, unos diplomas de dudosa credibilidad por acá, nada raro. El hombre entrelazó sus dedos mientras escuchaba la misma historia de siempre, a veces se peleaban en la cafetería, otras veces en el patio o el salón de clases, el baño e incluso una vez fue en el techo de la escuela, pero siempre era igual.

― ¿No va a hacer algo? ―Dijo la mujer de mediana edad al notar que el hombre detrás del escritorio parecía más metido en sus pensamientos que atento a lo que ella le informaba, él enfocó su mirada en ella y soltó una pequeña tos y le pidió que saliera para tener una plática con los muchachos. Ella no pareció conforme, pero igualmente salió, no sin antes mirar a ambos de manera desaprobatoria. Cuando ella cerró la puerta, el hombre dirigió su mirada hasta ellos, daba una expresión cansada, pero a la vez comprensiva, sin saber exactamente qué decir, pues no se puede decir mucho a alguien que ha estado más veces en la misma situación de las que puedas contar. 

―Bien, voy a decirle algo a ustedes dos. ―Se aclaró la garganta y tomó una postura más relajada, ante los dos chicos que se encontraban ahí con intenciones de marcharse lo más pronto posible. ―Están a tres semanas de terminar el ciclo escolar, después de esto van a irse a la universidad, no pueden seguir adoptando posturas tan infantiles, estos problemas los llevamos desde el primer semestre. ―Parte de su rostro, reflejaba como si recordara algo. ― ¿Podrían al menos prometerme que tratarán de comportarse hasta que todo esto se acabe? Después ya harán lo que quieran con sus vidas.

―Lo intentaré. ―Dijo el azabache, aun sabiendo que no se contendría de hacer algo si el extraterrestre junto a él salía con otro de sus estúpidos planes.

―Zim no promete nada. ― El más pequeño por su parte, sólo se cruzó de brazos con todo su egocentrismo.

―Así me gusta. ―Habló por último el director, sabiendo ya de manera anticipada que nada le serviría discutir con el de piel verde. ―Sin embargo, no voy a dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que causaron un alboroto en la clase de biología, deberán venir y quedarse en el descanso para escribir un pequeño reporte del por qué los trajeron a llamar y mañana deberá estar firmado por sus padres. Ya pueden irse.

Ninguno de ellos replicó, pero hicieron sonidos de fastidio. Se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron por el pasillo que los llevaría hasta la siguiente clase. Conociendo a la profesora de biología, ella no los dejaría entrar sino hasta la siguiente clase que era mañana. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, Dib con las piernas cruzadas y Zim abrazando sus piernas en una posición fetal, el silencio entre ambos se sentía como pequeñas apuñaladas, porque faltaban los insultos que hacían el mismo efecto, nadie los mandaba a sentarse juntos en primer lugar, pero nadie dijo nada tampoco. El amante de lo paranormal estuvo a punto de volver a insultarlo y echarle la culpa por todo eso, pero actualmente, prefirió guardar silencio, después de todo, aún tenía un tema que quería discutir con el alienígena. Pensó bien sus palabras, aun sabiendo que lo que diría inevitablemente causaría disgusto.

―Hoy estuve pensando en lo que dijo Gir ayer. ―Aquello llamó la atención del más pequeño, quien sólo se giró a verlo, pero esperó a que continuara. ―No es que realmente me agrade la idea, pero debes hacerte responsable por lo que hiciste ayer, así que mientras limpio mi habitación, tal vez…― Dios, cómo le costaba decir eso. ―Tal vez… Pueda quedarme contigo unos días.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Siendo sincero consigo mismo, esperaba justamente esa reacción, incluso le causó un poco de risa.

― ¡Sucio humano! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes quedarte en mi casa como si fuera cualquier cosa?! ― Se levantó de su lugar y le apuntó con lo que vendría siendo su dedo índice, recordando que él sólo tenía tres dedos. 

En ese instante, Dib también decidió levantarse completamente erguido, al menos podía tomar como ventaja que era más alto que Zim, y así de alguna manera, en su cerebro se creía a sí mismo como superior. Le apartó su mano al otro con un manotazo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y apretando los labios. Sabía lo que decía, sabía que era un disparate, y más aún, que entrar a la casa de Zim era un equivalente a hacer un pacto con Satanás, quién sabe qué cosas le ocurrirían dentro. Pero, sí, había un pero para él, no encontraría otro lugar para quedarse, Gaz ni hablar, jamás le dejaría dormir en su habitación, y cualquier otro lugar de su casa estaba prácticamente prohibido, además, él nunca fue ningún tipo de chico popular, o mínimamente, un chico con amigos ¿quién querría dejar entrar al “niño loco amante de lo paranormal” a su hogar? Y por otra parte, si incluso le intentaba buscar alguna ventaja, estando en la base de Zim, podría averiguar con una mejor visión cuáles eran los próximos planes siniestros que acechaban al planeta Tierra. Él mismo tenía sus dudas, pero darse por vencido frente a ese alienígena NUNCA era una opción.

―Odio la idea tanto como tú, basura espacial, no me fío de ti ni de nada que tenga que ver con tu especie.

― ¿Entonces por qué piensas que te dejaré quedar en mi casa? ¿Por fin perdiste la poca cordura que te quedaba? ―Se le notaba claramente disgustado, y a la vez desconfiado, no sabía qué tipo de cosa estaba planeando el humano frente a él, pero fuera lo que fuera, él no cedería ante una petición tan atrevida.

―Porque si no tengo dónde dormir, entonces comenzaré a enloquecer por falta de sueño ¿y sabes qué puede llegar a hacer una persona enloquecida? 

― ¿Qué? ― Él preguntó con un poco de curiosidad, lo cual, parecía que aprovecharía el azabache al máximo.

―Quizás, no sé, quizás piense cosas que no son, quizás de un día para otro pueda pensar que tu novio es bastante atractivo, y quizás, en ese entonces, pueda pensar que quiero quitarte a Keef. ― Sí, era perfectamente consciente de lo que decía, ¿estaba arrepentido? Probablemente, pero sólo así, conseguiría dos cosas.

― ¿Estás diciendo que si tú no duermes vas a quitarme a Keef? ―Zim cambió su postura. De estar completamente erguido, pasó a estar un poco encorvado, su voz pareció titubear, y era todo lo que Dib necesitaba saber, si a Zim realmente le importara el pelirrojo en un sentido emocional, el adolescente ya prácticamente hubiera estado preparado para escuchar al extraterrestre estallar en furia, pero no fue el caso, Zim dudó, precisamente, parecía pensar en una posible consecuencia, y le hizo sentir eufórico indudablemente, sabía que había dado en el blanco.

―El humano Keef no va a dejarme por un ser tan poco desarrollado como tú. ―(no malinterpretar por favor) Intentó mantenerse firme, aunque su lenguaje corporal lo delataba, Dib casi quiso sonreír con satisfacción, de no ser porque eso levantaría sospechas en el más bajo, lo habría hecho.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro, Zim, las cosas que puede hacer una persona en el borde de la locura son impredecibles.

― ¡MIENTEEES! ― Lo señaló de manera acusadora, Dib realmente cumplió con su objetivo, ponerlo frustrado al sentir que su plan podría fallar. 

―Entonces ¿qué piensas? ¿Me dejarás quedarme en tu base un par de días?

Los riesgos por ambas partes eran enormes, o al menos así lo veía Zim, si no dejaba al humano apestoso quedarse, entonces éste amenazaría con quitarle a su sujeto de pruebas, y actualmente, no podía darse el lujo para conseguir otro, especialmente porque nadie era tan estúpido y tan ingenuo como Keef como para dejarse convencer por un par de palabras bonitas. Y por otra parte, Dib en su base era igual a arriesgar todo en lo que había estado trabajando durante los últimos meses.

―Voy a pensarlo. ― La psicología le sirvió perfectamente a Dib.  
.  
.  
.  
Pasaron dos clases más para que el receso llegara. Todos los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos empujándose mutuamente para llegar a sus respectivos destinos. Cuando el alienígena verde salía de su aburrida clase de algebra, no le sorprendió para nada ver que su pareja ya se encontraba ahí, parado con una amplia sonrisa. No fue necesario que le dijera algo, porque él ya le estaba siguiendo entre todo el gentío de adolescentes hormonados. Esta vez, en vez de dirigirse al patio trasero como Keef pensó, le siguió hasta la oficina del director. No sorpresivamente, el pelirrojo decidió no preguntar cuando vio al amante de lo paranormal ahí sentado con una expresión no muy amigable, aprovechando que no estaba el director, saludó con voz alta.

― ¡Hola Dib! Qué gusto verte hoy. ― Al parecer éste no notó su presencia sino hasta ese momento, bravo, no sólo soportaría al extraterrestre, también estaría ese molesto chico.

―Hola. ― Respondió secamente, continuando con el apunte en su libreta, precisamente, el reporte que el director pidió. Zim al no tener dónde apuntar, caminó hasta el escritorio del hombre y tomó la primera hoja que encontró, tenía algo impreso, algo probablemente importante ¿pero a quién le importaba? Quería largarse ya de ahí. Comenzó a escribir con una de las plumas que estaban ahí. 

El silencio en el lugar se volvió incómodamente insoportable, al menos para Keef, quien no quería molestar a su novio mientras escribía su reporte, pero debido a su naturaleza, le costaba mantenerse callado. Comenzó a silbar una melodía bastante sencilla en un intento de estarse tranquilo, lo cual sin ser consciente, fastidió aún más a ambos chicos.

Pasaron tres minutos más del incesante silbido, finalmente Dib terminó, llenando apenas media cuartilla, escribió por último su nombre y lo guardó en una mochila negra que estaba a un lado suyo de donde estaba sentado, seguido de esto, salió del lugar, respirando el asqueroso aroma de sudor juvenil, debido a que estaba pasando el equipo varonil de fútbol americano, casi quería vomitar el pobre sujeto.

Zim por su parte, no terminó hasta unos segundos después, escribió su nombre y guardó la hoja en su pak, como si de una mochila “normal” se tratara, una mochila normal a la cual le salen extremidades y patas biónicas, pero el bolígrafo lo dejó donde estaba. Cuando el de ojos esmeralda se dio cuenta, fue como si se quitara un peso de encima y automáticamente el botón de “deja de hablar cosas que a nadie le interesa” se desactivara en él.

―Qué bien que terminaste, ahora podemos ir a almorzar, esta vez me desperté bastante tarde y por eso no pude hacerte nada, lo siento, pero traigo dinero, así que podemos ir a la cafetería a comprar- su boca fue silenciada por un waffle. Entre tanta palabrería, ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando Zim sacó el recipiente con waffles húmedos y fríos que había preparado Gir en la mañana. Se sorprendió un poco, pero masticó gustoso a pesar de que el sabor era un poco seco, sentía que le faltaba algún endulzante. Mientras masticaba, tomó el resto del waffle con su mano, mirando al pequeño invasor que caminaba junto a él, con el recipiente de cristal abierto y listo para llenarle la boca con más gofres de ser necesario.

― ¡Muchas gracias Zim! Fue muy lindo de tu parte hacerme el almuerzo. ― Sus ojos resplandecían en alegría, sus mejillas se encendían un poco, incluso las delgadas antenas de Zim debajo del peluquín percibían un aumento en los latidos de su corazón. Keef realmente lo adoraba, y eso a pesar de ser beneficioso para él, le hacía pensar que estaba comenzando a abrir una caja de pandora que después sería imposible de cerrar.

Caminaron hasta el patio trasero, justo como el día anterior, se sentaron sobre el césped, uno con una expresión neutral y el otro masticando los waffles que le dio su pareja, habiendo ya esparcido la dulce miel de maple que venían en los sobres que empacó Gir en la mañana.

A Zim le disgustaba ver a Keef comer, no era algo particular, pero siempre que veía cómo la comida se salía por los labios de las personas mientras masticaban imprudentemente, le causaba cañangas ñangas. 

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, encajó sus uñas enguantadas sobre sus negros pantalones, volviendo a recordar la amenaza de Dib, no quería que entrara a su base, no lo quería cerca de sus asuntos, no quería nada que se relacionara con él, quería verlo sufrir durmiendo en la calle, entonces ¿por qué aún lo pensaba?

Sin siquiera ser consciente, sintió una suave presión en sus labios nuevamente, era Keef haciendo aquello del beso. Cerró sus ojos con disgusto, sintiendo un dulce sabor de miel y masa humedecida, inconscientemente apretó aún más sus fauces, esta vez, su pareja intentó ir más lejos, presionando su boca y provocando que sus dientes chocaran en una dolorosa situación, se notaba la inexperiencia por ambas partes. Zim apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del pelirrojo, los ojos aceituna se enfocaron en él, acompañados de ruborizadas mejillas.

―Uhm ¿sucede algo? ―Preguntó con inocencia.

Claro que ocurría algo, él realmente no debía, o al menos, no quería involucrarse demasiado con ese tipo de sentimientos, el amor no era algo para lo que un Irken estuviera hecho, nada que involucrara el sentir, aun así, el hormigueo en su squeedly spooch era inexplicable.

―No quiero besarte. ― Supuso, que habría otro tipo de cosas que los humanos podían hacer en una relación que no incluyera eso del “beso”, así tendría que ahorrarse todas esas incomodidades y sensaciones en su cuerpo.

―Entiendo…― Pareció desanimarse, bajó la mirada y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, tomando otro de los waffles que había en el recipiente, obviamente, intentando distraerse. De todas formas, eso no cambió nada en la decisión de Zim, ya le había arrancado los ojos una vez, pocas cosas podrían realmente conmoverlo.

El fin del descanso llegó al cabo de unos minutos, y dentro de unas horas, consecuentemente también fue el final de las clases, Zim no volvió a dirigirle palabra al amante de lo paranormal, aunque a veces pareciera como si éste tuviera algo para decir, sólo intentó ignorarlo, no necesitaba pensar más en él ni en los problemas que le traía siempre.

Cuando fue escuchado el último timbre por toda la institución, comenzaron a salir todos de a montón, algunos retardándose porque sacaban cosas de más, pero al final, siempre era un gentío en los pasillos. El pequeño alienígena caminó hasta su casillero, arrancando su avance de su libreta granate sin mucho cuidado, guardándoselo en el pak como siempre, tenía suerte de que ahí la gente fuera estúpida y no sospechara de ese tipo de cosas, lo aprendió pocos meses después de llegar al planeta.

Cuando se disponía a irse, por mala suerte para él, ya había sido alcanzado por el pelirrojo, quien por su expresión facial, parecía haber olvidado su sentimiento de malestar de hace tan solo unas horas atrás. Fue ésa la principal razón por la cual lo escogió.

―Estaba esperando a que salieras, Zim, mis clases terminaron hace como una hora, pero quería acompañarte a tu casa, y ya sabes, quizás hacer algo juntos. ― Ambos salieron con la multitud de adolescentes que se empujaban como sardinas en una lata, inevitablemente, el más bajo se encontraba fastidiado, con ganas de darle ya una patada y hacerlo caer, siempre podía decir que fue un accidente ¿no? Justo ahora, parecía el remedio perfecto.

― ¿Tienes videojuegos? ¿O prefieres los juegos de mesa? Por mí no hay ningún problema, también podemos hacer actividades al aire libre ¿sabes? Antes solía jugar con mis primos al escondite, yo era muy bueno, porque ellos siempre tardaban horas y horas en encontrarme, y casi siempre yo tenía que salir, aunque después me decían que me volviera a esconder. ―Zim dejó de escuchar lo que su pareja parloteaba apenas terminó de decir “el escondite” justo en ese momento, se le vino una idea brillante.

― ¿Sabes, Keef? Ese juego me parece genial, deberíamos jugarlo ahora.

― ¿Justo ahora?

―Sí, sí, deja de perder tiempo y ve a esconderte. ―Le ordenó señalando un punto al azar, el más alto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

―Está bien, tienes que contar hasta diez, pero te lo advierto, soy muy bueno. ―Se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar y después comenzó a correr hacia el punto contrario a donde caminaban, el Irken se acercó a un árbol para fingir que contaba, pero apenas le perdió de vista, siguió con su camino a casa, un problema menos para él.   
.  
.  
.  
Dib llegó a su casa y fue recibido por un aroma más leve al del día anterior, pero igualmente llamativo, Gaz jugaba en su consola como siempre, ella se acostó bocabajo sobre el sofá para estar más cómoda mientras que su hermano subía a su habitación, o lo que quedaba de ésta. La salsa que ayer estaba fresca, ahora en su mayoría se había secado, dejando sólo un olor ligeramente desagradable, que en un par de días más, iría a peor. 

Dejó su mochila de la escuela en el piso, procurando dejarla en un lugar limpio. Hace tan sólo unos minutos, había dejado todas sus libretas y lapiceros en el casillero de la escuela, así que por lo pronto, sería lo que utilizaría para llevarse todo lo necesario. Sí, iría a la casa del Irken y no aceptaría un “no” como respuesta. 

Metió todo lo que creyó útil, un par de camisetas, unos pantalones, calcetines, ropa interior limpia, una manta de bebé, sí, esa manta de la infancia que todo el mundo tiene en algún lugar de su armario refundida, una chaqueta, tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí una eternidad, no era masoquista. Fue al baño a tomar su shampoo, jabón, esponja, cepillo de dientes, pensó si debería llevarse su rasuradora, la barba de tres días comenzaba a sobresalir sólo un poco, pero bueno, por dos días que estuviera fuera de casa no pasaría la gran cosa, así que decidió dejarla. 

Cerró su mochila, intentando recordar si no olvidaba nada, incluso llevaba una navaja de bolsillo por si el alienígena intentaba algo raro. Al parecer, todo estaba en orden.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a su hermana, recostada con sus piernas sobre las almohadas del sofá en una posición que no se veía muy confortable, sabía que a ella no le importaría, pero por más que quisiera ignorarlo, notaría su ausencia, así que decidió mejor dar una explicación.

―Voy a irme un par de días, si a papá se le da la extraña casualidad de aparecer, dile que sólo salí a comprar algo.

―Le diré que te degolló un oso. ―Contestó ella mirando sólo por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano, notando la mochila aparentemente pesada que se cargaba en los hombros, lo decía enserio.

―Igual sirve. ―Se encogió de hombros no dándole mayor importancia y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, comenzando a caminar directo a la casa del Irken. 

Si existía algún tipo de Dios bondadoso en el cielo, que se apiadara de su existencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón por los errores que encuentren.  
> No sé cuándo suba el siguiente capítulo, probablemente a finales de este mes ya que voy a entrar a clases el siguiente lunes.
> 
> Sin más, gracias por leer <3


	5. El día antes de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A dónde fue Zim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh

Cuando llegó a la casa del alíen, notó los enormes montones de tierra que había en el jardín, eso no estaba la última vez que fue, siendo sincero le seguía extrañando que ese lugar siguiera en pie, tal vez fuera por la tecnología Irken, o quizás encontró una manera de mantener a Gir bajo control, quién sabe.

Pasó por el camino de cemento, los gnomos no lo atacaron, pero eso extrañamente no era una sorpresa, las armas que portaban disimuladamente fueron desactivadas hace mucho tiempo, tres años precisamente, ahora sólo se movían de vez en cuando para espantar a las ardillas.

El joven Membrana tragó saliva, intentando prepararse para lo que vendría, tocó dos veces la puerta y se mantuvo firme en su mismo lugar, el pequeño robot de color plateado abrió la puerta, sonriendo alegremente al verlo y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a él abrazándose a su cuello.

― ¡Mary! Qué alegría verte hoy, el amo se pondrá muy feliz por tu visita. ―Dijo él restregándose sobre el chico ahí parado quien sentía todo el frío metal pasar por su cara.

―Sí, eh, ¿dónde está Zim? 

― Está justo detrás de ti.

― ¡¿Eh?! ―Se volteó completamente exaltado ante esa declaración, el pequeño Irken justo como dijo Gir, se encontraba detrás de él, por lo visto había llegado antes que él, sin duda extraño y un poco sospechoso, pero quiso pensar que cualquier cosa pudo distraerlo… Por media hora aproximadamente. 

― ¡Gir! Bájate de esa cabezota, y tú mono Dib ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Gruñó molesto mientras empujaba al chico de lentes para darse paso al portal de su casa. Éste quiso quejarse, pero realmente no se encontraba en posición. El pequeño Gir saltó desde su cara hasta el piso, mirando a Zim de manera alegre con su tonta sonrisita.

―Por lo que hablamos en la mañana, necesito un lugar dónde quedarme. ―Explicó manteniendo la calma.

― ¡Te dije que lo pensaría! No lo he pensado aún.

―Zim, deja de perder mi tiempo y déjame entrar. ―insistió ya sintiéndose irritado, era difícil lidiar con el carácter del invasor, sólo… Retrasaba lo inevitable.

Él pareció pensarlo, se mordió uno de sus tres dedos, y antes de que Dib lograra entrar, lo detuvo sujetándole de los hombros, porque incluso aunque levantaba sus brazos no alcanzaba algo más alto.

―Está bien, apestoso simio, te voy a dejar quedar aquí. ―Dib sonrió triunfante y con aire de ganador, intentó entrar pero Zim cerró la puerta. A diferencia de la vez anterior esta vez se ahorró el golpe en su rostro, golpe que fue directo en su pecho.

― ¡Oye, dijiste que podría quedarme aquí! ―Comenzó a patear la puerta sin lograr ningún efecto. Eso no sólo era mala suerte, eso era el mayor indicio de que la vida lo odiaba, ¿a quién más se le arruinan las cosas y tiene que ir a vivir con un alienígena imbécil que odia? A nadie, esas cosas sólo le sucedían a él.

― ¡Exacto! Vas a quedarte justo ahí. ―Le gritó desde la ventana cerrada, porque de estar abierta estaba seguro de que Dib entraría por ahí. El joven azabache frunció el ceño más que fastidiado, si tuviera la opción de quedarse en un jardín, por mucho hubiese preferido quedarse en el de su propia casa, pero esa nunca fue una opción y justo ahora no iba a darse por vencido. Esperaría a que Gir abriera la puerta y entonces entraría.

.  
.  
.

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete de la tarde, el cielo cuyas tonalidades eran entre un naranja, amarillo y rojo, comenzó a teñirse de un azul marino por el este, mientras que unas grises nubes parecían acercarse con el viento que azotaba fuertemente, sin interrumpir con la belleza natural de arriba. Era un espectáculo precioso, una lástima que no muchos estuvieran para observarlo.

Un joven pelirrojo que a simple vista lucía un poco sucio y cansado, caminaba por unas tranquilas calles mientras cantaba una alegre canción. Se detuvo frente a una fea residencia con pintura color verde y caminó sobre el camino de concreto que había, y aunque el joven no era muy observador pudo notar una mochila color negro que se encontraba ligeramente escondida detrás de uno de los gnomos de jardín, la reconocía perfectamente, era la misma que traía Dib esa mañana, le hubiera gustado acercarse a observar pero no era de su particular interés, tendría sus razones para estar ahí.

Keef tocó la puerta con un letrero de un baño para caballeros y fue recibido por un pequeño alce flotando quien sólo saludó con un amigable “ñaah”. Lo acarició de manera cariñosa y se invitó a pasar cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. La casa parecía vacía por dentro, ni siquiera se mostraba rastro alguno de Gir, quien por lo general solía pasarse horas y horas sentado en el sofá frente al televisor mirando su programa favorito.

― ¡Zim! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ―Gritó, caminando hasta la cocina. El lugar era un desastre, como si se hubiera hecho una competencia de comer más entre dos personas guarras a más no poder, aun así no había nadie. Él debió haber salido, fue lo más seguro. No le gustaría sentir que invadía su privacidad, pero quizás éste no se molestaría si al llegar se encontrara con una rica cena recién preparada. Sonrió ante la idea y fue a buscar a los cajones de la alacena algunas cosas que podría usar para darle a su novio una linda sorpresa.

.  
.  
.  
Eran las ocho con siete minutos en el momento en que Zim abrió la puerta de su casa, la mochila de Dib seguía afuera, eso le hizo sentir más tranquilo de saber que Minimoose siguió sus especificas indicaciones de “no dejar entrar al simio cabezón”. Gir corría energéticamente alrededor de él con varias pulseras y barras fluorescentes. Cuando ambos entraron a la casa Gir siguió corriendo, pero Zim inevitablemente pudo olfatear un delicioso aroma viniendo desde su cocina ¿sería posible que Dib hubiese pasado por su mini alce y se hubiera preparado algo de comer? Imposible. Caminó hasta la cocina y lo vio a él, con un delantal amarillo pastel con varios patitos estampados ¿de dónde carajo sacó eso?

Cuando Keef se dio media vuelta y lo vio, sonrió tiernamente, dejando una tarta que apenas sacaba del horno sobre la encimera, pero no era todo, el lugar fue limpiado completamente y el desorden que dejó su torpe asistente hace tan sólo un rato fue sustituido por una mesa con dos tipos de platillos bien servidos, el primero era un tazón con un delicioso spaghetti humeante, el segundo era una ensalada con col, zanahoria y betabel. Zim parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose principalmente por qué Keef entró a su casa y preparó comida, ni siquiera recordaba que él hiciera compras como para que algo además de waffles pudiera ser preparado. 

―Bienvenido a casa. ― Le dijo quitándose los guantes de gallina que tenía puestos para acercarse y sujetarlo del mentón, para así dar un firme beso en su mejilla a lo cual el extraterrestre sólo reaccionó gruñendo.

― ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por toda mi seguridad?

― Tu pequeño alce me dejó pasar. ―el pelirrojo sonrió y los ojos de Zim mostraron desprecio al purpura alce que flotaba en la sala de estar.

―Te he preparado la cena, espero que tengas hambre, todo está libre de carne porque sé que no te gusta.

―No te ordené que hicieras aún eso…

―Pero yo quise hacerlo porque te quiero mucho. ―Cerró sus ojos en un tierno momento kawaii desu ne, demasiado empalagoso para alguien que sólo puede sentir amor por sí mismo. ―Ahora ve a lavarte las manos, ya casi termino de hacer la limonada.

― ¿y de dónde sacaste todas esas cosas?

―Oh, yo mismo lo compré, hay una tienda no muy lejos de aquí… ¿sabes? Noté que no tienes mucho en tu casa para comer, es algo extraño, pero quizás hay dietas que no entiendo. ― Alegremente le dio pequeñas palmaditas para acercarlo al lavabo de la cocina mientras que él terminaba de agitar la jarra con el agua. De la puerta principal comenzaron a escucharse varios golpeteos no muy discretos. Keef miró a Zim quien abría la llave del grifo y decidió ir para abrir la puerta, encontrándose sorpresivamente con el azabache amante de lo paranormal, quien cargaba su mochila y casi parecía perder la paciencia.

― ¡Zim! Más te vale que- se detuvo cuando lo vio a él, su apariencia tan agradable, su postura tranquila y el aroma de comida que salía desbordado de la casa, parecía como una mamá hogareña y sólo por el hecho de que era “la mamá hogareña” en la casa de Zim quería golpearlo, pero ahora no parecía ser la mejor opción si lo que quería hacer era entrar.

El alienígena quien dejó correr el agua pero se mantuvo sin tocarla, se giró para ver quién estuvo golpeando, pero cuando vio a Dib inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo, por un demonio, lo que faltaba. Creyó que cuando éste había decidido irse de su patio sería para siempre, pero ahora estaba ahí como siempre, buscando arruinarle. No tuvo tiempo para acercarse y cerrarle la puerta, porque él apartó a Keef y finalmente entró. Cómo le irritaba ese… Cabezón.

― ¡Minimoose! Saca al apestoso Dib de aquí. ―Ordenó al mini alce, quien respondió con un “ñaah” y se acercaba peligrosamente al chico más alto quien justo en ese momento comenzaba a tensarse y retrocedía un poco.

―Hey Zim, no puedes ser así con tus invitados, deja que se quede, así podría acompañarnos a la cena. ―Propuso Keef interfiriéndose entre el chico de apariencia un poco gótica y el alce púrpura, acariciando a éste de manera mimosa. Al menos la suerte le sonreía un poco a Dib, aunque no para su suerte la “ayuda” venía de la persona de quien menos quería saber ahora.

― ¡No quiero! ―Dijo como un infante caprichoso, no quería que Keef se involucrara en eso, tenía que hacerlo feliz, pero no de esa manera, realmente no quería.

―Oh, no seas así, estoy seguro de que se llevan genial. ―Cerró la puerta notando que las nubes grises parecían acercarse cada vez más pronosticando una futura tormenta. Dib se burló de él con una sonrisa socarrona, mostrando infantilmente su lengua. Eso sólo sirvió para fastidiar más al bajito.

―Oye Dib, la cena ya está lista, si quieres ve a lavarte las manos mientras yo sirvo todo. ―Le animó caminando a la cocina, el chico amante de paranormal decidió hacer caso, a pesar de que esa compañía no era ni por mínimo de su agrado, era mejor que quedarse afuera con las picaduras de mosquitos o estar en el frío y duro sofá de su casa. Fue hasta la cocina y lavó sus manos, había una bolsita de jabón en polvo recién abierta, le quedó claro que por Zim no fue.

Mientras tanto, el chico de ojos aceituna estaba sirviendo el spaghetti sobre unos platos que encontró en la alacena, claro que los lavó, todos estaban sucios cuando los encontró. Zim en cambio no quería ni acercarse a la mesa, estuvo en la sala de estar unos segundos pateando la mochila de su no muy querido huésped como buen alienígena maduro que siempre fue, pensando en la manera más humillante posible para echarlo de su casa, a él y al pelirrojo.

―Amor, la cena está servida. ―Le gritó Keef desde la cocina. Dib se mordió la lengua para no soltar una carcajada ante ese sobrenombre tan horrible y Zim se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza. Sería una noche horrenda y hacer algo bastante brusco podría poner en riesgo su relación con Keef, su plan, su última oportunidad para ser un invasor y regresar al imperio, quizás exageraba, pero era algo que planeó durante mucho tiempo y ahora se encontraba bastante paranoico con echarlo a perder.

Fue a sentarse a la mesa, donde lo primero que vio servido era el spaghetti que a primera vista parecía bastante apetecible. Él estaba sentado en uno de los extremos angostos de la mesa ovalada, Keef estaba justo frente a él y Dib estaba en el lado más largo, justo entre ellos, era algo así como el mal tercio.

―Provecho. ―Habló el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a comer del spaghetti, Zim sólo miró el plato que de a poco se enfriaba, sin hambre ni deseos de probar nada de comida humana, y el de lentes, bueno, estaba casi igual, solamente que a diferencia del alienígena, éste sí tenía hambre, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para probarlo, no debía, o más bien, no quería aceptar algo que hizo Keef, lo odiaba por acercarse así a Zim.

Los ojos esmeraldas del chico rizado miraron a los otros que le acompañaban en la cena, no habían ni tocado la pasta.

― ¿No les gusta el spaghetti? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa positiva, tan característico de él.

― Zim quiere otra cosa.

―No tengo hambre.

―Hey vamos, si no comen el spaghetti no habrá postre. ― Les insistió no queriendo que su comida fuera en vano, aunque incluso si no la probaban, no se molestaría.

―Zim quiere probar tu horrible repostería humana. ― Aquella respuesta ni el mismo Dib se la hubiera esperado, abrió más sus ojos de la sorpresa ¿acaso Zim realmente quería comer algo? 

―Entonces tendrás que comértelo todo. ― Keef se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Zim, quien a pesar de tener una imaginación cínica nunca pudo imaginar lo que vendría a continuación; Keef se inclinó un poco para enroscar el tenedor que colocó en el plato del invasor con un poco de la pasta que le había servido y justo como un niño chiquito, empezó a moverlo en dirección a su boca.

―Abre la boquita, Zim. ― Dib no pudo más con eso, una carcajada sonora acompañada de un ronquido se le escapó, golpeando la mesa con su puño mientras veía cómo el extraterrestre parecía suplicar por ayuda con cada célula de su cuerpo, ayuda que no llegaría, se lo merecía el muy bastardo. Dib mirando el espectáculo frente a él y comenzó a comer del spaghetti ya algo frío sin ser consciente de ello, quizás y tenía demasiada hambre como para percatarse de que comía lo que preparó el chico molesto.

Zim se negó a abrir la boca, era como un niño caprichoso pataleando con sus pequeñas piernas mientras apretaba los labios, Keef rió, no lo obligaría a comer pero al menos fue una escena divertida. Dejó el tenedor y tomó el plato de Zim, estaba intacto, así que no tuvo problema con devolverlo a la cacerola.

―Si me caso contigo, tendré muchos problemas para alimentarte. ― Ahí la gracia se acabó para Dib ¿qué carajo decía ese imbécil? ¡¿Casarse con Zim?! Eso jamás sucedería… No lo permitiría. 

El alienígena sólo frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros, Keef no debería llevar sus fantasías demasiado lejos, al final eso sólo terminaría lastimándolo ―Como digas, sólo dale el postre a Zim. ― Exigió de manera imponente.

―Si eso te hace feliz. ―Fue por la tarta de manzana que dejó sobre la encimera momentos atrás y cortó una rebanada en forma triangular, la sirvió en una servilleta y se la llevó al invasor cuya expresión muy feliz no era, pero ya no se veía como el niñito caprichoso de momentos atrás.

―Puedes retirarte ya, humano Keef. ―Le ordenó, el nombrado sólo rió, pero Dib miraba casi incrédulo a la escena frente a él. No creyó que llegaría el momento en el que lo vería comer comida humana (que no haya sido preparada por Gir, claro) mucho menos que él la pediría ¿Qué clase de juego sucio era ése? ¿Acaso pensaba enloquecerlo? Porque de ser así, estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo.

Justo como era de esperarse, Zim encajó su tenedor en la tarta y sacó un pedazo pequeño pedazo, pareció examinarlo con sumo detalle como si buscara alguna trampa, lo olfateó esperando detectar algún tipo de veneno, pero sólo olía a deliciosa manzana y canela con un ligero toque de vainilla ¿por qué sospecharía de Keef. 

Entonces lo mordió. El sabor no era malo, en realidad era muy bueno, no como la porquería que les servían en la cafetería (comida que de por sí ya le causaba irritación en el cuerpo y alergia). Volvió a llevarse un trozo más a la boca y lo masticó con más ganas, estaba seguro de que a ellos les encantaría el sabor. 

El sonido de un trueno resonó por toda la casa, iluminando por una fracción de seguro el cielo allá fuera mientras que varias gotas se escucharon caer.

―Parece que va a caer una fuerte tormenta… ―Murmuró Keef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Quién sabe xd   
> Perdonen si la cago en la ortografía o escribo mis palabras que no van al caso, no soy perfecta umu(?


End file.
